Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari
by aZhuraaaa
Summary: Hinata, Kepala Koki di restoran terkenal milik keluarga Sarutobi. Dia cantik, berpengetahuan luas, elegan, jago masak dan memiliki tunangan tampan seorang Kepala Kepolisian. Hidupnya terasa sempurna dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Namun 'Dia' datang merubah semuanya, bahkan perasaannya. Dia tidak mengerti, karena inilah 'Cerita yang tidak Kau Ketahui'...DISCONTINUED
1. Different Day

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari ****© Someiyoshino Amari**

**Sabaku No Gaara &amp; Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typos.**

* * *

_One._

_Different Day._

.

.

.

.

.

"Lagi?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum tersenyum simpul ke arah pelayan toko yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mesin kasir di toko swalayan di persimpangan jalan.

"Itu kesukaanku." Jawab gadis itu sebelum tersenyum lebar kearah lawan bicaranya.

"_Wakatta_,_ wakatta_." Ucap pelayan kasir itu sambil memeriksa barang belanjaan Hinata, menghitungnya dan memasukkannya ke sebuah kantong putih yang di depannya terdapat stempel yang bertuliskan nama toko tersebut.

Hinata menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum mengambil kembalian dan barang belajaannya yang terbilang ringan.

"Terimakasih Matsuri."

"Sama-sama, datang lagi ya."

"Tentu."

Dan satu dentingan lonceng di pintu masuk kaca itu berdenting ketika Hinata keluar melewati pintu itu, hanya menyisakan Matsuri saja dengan segelintiran pelanggan yang masih berkeliaran di toko swalayan tersebut.

Hinata berjalan pelan di sebuah trotoar sepanjang jalan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan hamparan langit kelam dengan beberapa bintang yang menghiasinya, Hinata enggan mendongkak, dia memilih berjalan tenang dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Kemeja lengan panjang yang ia lipat sebatas siku membuat angin malam dengan bebas bisa berhembus melewati tangan itu menyalurkan hawa dingin yang tidak begitu menusuk.

Tangan kirinya memegang kantong belanjaan putih itu sekaligus memegang bungkusan coklat stick dengan biskuit yang berisi pada sebuah kotak berwarna coklat panjang. Hinata terlihat khidmat menikmatinya.

Pekerjaannya seharian begitu menguras tenaga, terlebih ketika kau masih harus pulang di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, sungguh itu hebat sekali.

Tepat di sebuah pagar rumah berwarna putih Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia mendorong dengan tenada rendah pagar besi itu, walau demikian pagar itu tetap terbuka dengan mudahnya karena tidak di kunci.

Lampu taman dengan cahaya remang-ramang itu menjadi penerang tatkala Hinata melewati jalan setapak di halamannya yang luas dan panjang. Warna-warni bunga tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas dengan bantuan lampu taman yang nyalanya tidak seberapa terang, biasanya setiap pagi hari Hinata melewati taman ini dia akan disuguhi warna-warni tumbuhan bunga yang terawat subur karena tangan dingin ibunya yang handal dalam berkebun.

Hinata berangkat pada waktu pagi hari, dan pulang ketika matahari sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Sebagian besar waktunya dia habiskan untuk bekerja, bahkan hari libur saja dia sangat diwajibkan untuk datang ke pekerjaannya. Bagamana tidak? Karena di hari minggu lah pelanggan membanjiri resto tempatnya bekerja.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_ Hinata."

Sahutan itu terdengar dari arah tengah ruangan. Dimana sebuah televisi dan kursi santai diletakkan. Duduk dengan anggunnya wanita paruh baya yang tengah menikmati suguhan dorama di malam hari.

Hinata mencium pipi wanita itu sebelum mendudukannya diri di sampingnya, matanya ikut terfokus ke arah televisi yang sedang memutar tayangan iklan yang cukup panjang. "_Kaa-san_ mau?" tawarnya seraya menyodorkan bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke hadapannya ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"_Iie_. Untukmu saja."

Hinata mengangkat bahu, dan melahap stick coklat yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Masih mengunyah pocky yang beberapa saat lalu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata diam dengan mata masih menatap ke arah layar kaca di depannya. "Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Dan mengambil satu lagi stick yang hanya tersisa beberapa buah saja. "Tapi menyenangkan." Lanjutnya.

"_Kaa-san_ mengerti, kau harus berangkat kerja di pagi hari sekali, lalu kau kembali saat malam telah larut." Wanita itu mengambil remot yang dia taruh di meja samping tempat duduknya, mengarahkannya ke depan televisi dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. "_Kaa-san_ selalu mengkuatirkanmu ketika kau harus pulang malam hari, sendirian dengan berjalan kaki." Mata wanita itu menatap Hinata kuatir, tangan kanannya mengelus-elus rambut Hinata yang lembut.

"_Kaa-san_ akan meminta kakekmu untuk tidak mempekerjakanmu terlalu berat."

"_Iie_, jangan."

Sanggah Hinata serius, dia kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi menghadap ke arah ibunya yang mulai mengabaikan suguhan dorama di layar kaca yang kini sudah kembali memulai kelanjutan ceritanya. "Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini bu, aku tidak mau jika pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan, dan aku akan memiliki banyak waktu luang karenanya." Keluh Hinata. "Dan itu akan sangat membosankan."

Wanita berambut gelap itu tertawa, "Kau memang keras kepala."

Hinata menaruh bungkusan pockynya ketika isinya sudah kandas, dan ikut tertawa menimpali ibunya.

"Tapi setidaknya bawalah mobilmu Hinata."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Agar kau tidak usah berjalan kaki lagi." Jawab wanita itu tidak kalah polosnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi- sudahlah." Hinata mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Kemudian berdiri dan menenteng belanjaannya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang tersenyum senang.

"_Kaa-san_ menaruh kuncinya di atas nakas di kamarmu." Ungkap wanita itu setengah berteriak.

"_Haii_.." Hinata menanggapinya dengan teriakkan bernada malas.

"Anak itu." Sedangkan wanita yang tengah duduk itu hanya terkekeh saja menyaksikan tingkah polah putrinya yang keras kepala namun tak pernah sekalipun bisa menolak perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata keluar dari pintu berdaun dua itu dengan langkah santai. Kehadirannya disadari oleh wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyiram tanaman-tanamannya. Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Waw mereka tumbuh dengan cepat!" Seru Hinta ketika melihat tanaman bunga di bawah kakinya tumbuh subur dengan warna-warna indahnya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"_Nee Okaa-san_." Panggilnya seraya bergelayut manja pada ibunya yang saat itu juga dihadiahi tawa oleh wanita tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu." Dan melayangkan satu kecupan di pipi wanita bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah."

"_Haii_.."

Dan Hinata berlalu memasuki mobil hitamnya yang tengah terparkir di halaman. Menarik tuasnya dan meningalkan ibunya yang menatap kepergiannya. Hei jangan lupakan satu hal, Hinata membunyikan klakson mobilnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediamannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobilnya dan membunyikan alarm otomatis untuk mobil yang bisa dibilang mewah untuk gadis seusianya. Lapangan parkir masih lenggang. Hanya diisi oleh beberapa mobil saja yang terparkir saling berjauhan. Hinata melangkah dengan langkah tenang, melewati parkiran luas dan masuk ke restoran yang tak kalah luasnya dengan parkiran itu melalui pintu belakang yang hanya terbuka untuk mereka para karyawan dan orang-orang berpengaruh besar untuk tempat makan tersebut.

Hari ini hari Rabu, tidak banyak pesanan yang dia dapatkan. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang memesan sarapan sebelum mereka pergi untuk berhadapan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Hinata masuk pada suatu ruangan di ujung, jauh dari dapur tempatnya biasa menyajikan makanan untuk para pelanggannya.

Hinata megenakan seragam resminya. Menanggalkan pakaiannya semula yang terbilang kasual dan biasa saja. Sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis yang memiliki kekayaan melimpah milik keluarganya. Dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang sederhana. Terlepas dari pandangan orang-orang dari mobilnya tentunya.

"Itu mobilmu?"

Tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki dapur utama yang tengah di isi oleh Hinata dan segelintiran koki-koki lainnya yang masih bersantai-santai saja dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Hinata balik bertanya tanpa menatap si pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau mau menurutiku untuk membawa mobil itu bersamamu." Cengiran lebar pemuda itu tunjukan untuk Hinata yang masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ibuku yang memintanya Naruto." Sanggah Hinata dengan nada suara datar.

"Haa? Tapi setidaknya kau benar-benar menuruti ucapanku."

"Ibuku." Ralat Hinata dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi itu perintahku juga."

"Terserah saja."

"Oi oi Hinata bagaimana-"

"Ganti pakaianmu Tuan, atau kau ingin gajimu berkurang?"

Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto yang memang tidak pada waktunya. Dia selalu saja seperti itu disetiap paginya, selalu berisik dan bersemangat. Terlalu bersemangat.

"Oh aku takut." Dan Naruto berlalu dengan raut ketakutan dan tingkah yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata kembali pada kegiatannya. Menyiapkan berbagai macam bahan, menilai dan menghitung. Hanya mengecek apakah bahan-bahan itu cukup untuk memenuhi pesanan.

Pekerjaannya memang tidak berat. Hanya mengecek beberapa bahan dan terkadang mencatatnya, melaporkan pada atasan dan terkadang dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan untuk menutupi kekurangan itu.

Kadang pula Hinata ikut memasak bersama yang lainnya. Tapi lebih sering dirinya hanya mengawasi para koki-koki yang bekerja sebagai bawahannya.

Pekerjaannya tidak berat, sungguh Hinata sangat membetulkan argumen itu. Tapi, karena dirinya yang harus berangkat pagi dan pulang malam hari membuat ibunya beranggapan lain.

Hinata berkeliling, mengawasi koki-koki lain yang tengah berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Hinata melihat Naruto yang baru kembali dari ruangan ganti dan kini berjalan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

Koki spesialis _Pastry_ ini memang sering kali membingungkan Hinata.

"Bagaiamana apakah sudah ada yang memesan _pastry_?"

"Hei aku bukan _maid_!" Alisnya yang berkedut menandakan Hinata tengah kesal dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau atasan kami, kukira kau tahu segalanya." Ungkap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Kalau saja Naruto bukan sahabatnya, mungkin Hinata sudah memecatnya yang sering bersikap seenaknya dan menyebalkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah hari, para koki semakin sibuk saja dengan pekerjaan mereka. Hinata pun demikian, dia menjadi orang yang paling sibuk ketika para rekan kerjanya juga sibuk. Dia berjalan kesana-kemari, menelpon beberapa pemasok olahan bahan makanan langganan resto milik kakeknya ini.

Hinata mengusap keringat yang berada di pelipisnya, dia merasa lelah dan haus. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja di sudut ruangan yang menyediakan air mineral dalam jumlah banyak.

"Hinata-_sama_, Tuan memanggil anda ke ruangannya."

"Begitu? Baiklah." Jawabnya.

Walau sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau pergi meninggalkan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sedang kewalahan menanggapi pesanan para pelanggannya, namun dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja ini.

.

.

.

"_Ojii-sama_." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Duduklah Hinata."

Hinata menurut saja sambil menduduki kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tuan si pemilik resto mewah tempatnya bekerja itu. Hanya ada sebuah meja yang berukuran persegi panjang yang menjadi sekat diantara Hinata dan pria itu. Sebuah meja berwarna coklat dengan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kertas dan berkas-berkas yang Hinata tidak tahu isinya apa.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik Hinata."

Suara baritonnya membuat Hinata menunjukkan fokus penuh pada atasan di hadapannya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah 'kan Hinata?"

"_Iie_." Sangkal Hinata cepat, "Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini _Ojii-sama_."

Hinata menduga bahwa ini adalah ulah ibunya.

"Restoranku berkembang pesat berkat dirimu." Pria tua itu menerawang. "Kau berhak mendapatkan hadiah."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu." Hinata bersikeras, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Ojii-sama_."

"Tidak." Pria itu jauh lebih keras kepala dari Hinata.

"Itu pantas untukmu."

Sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk menolak. "Terimakasih _Ojii-sama_."

Tapi dia ingin menjadi seorang yang baik dengan tidak menolak tawaran baik orang lain.

"Aku akan mengirim hadiahmu nanti." Pria itu benar-benar baik.

"_Hontou ni Arigatou_."

"Sekarang kau tidak usah kembali ke dapur. Kau boleh pulang atau ke tempat manapun yang kau inginkan."

Tidak salah lagi, ini ulah ibunya.

Lelaki tua itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil pipa berisi rokok yang kini pria tua itu nyalakan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin cucu kesayanganku terlalu tertekan dengan pekerjaannya." Tampaknya Pria tua itu sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar protes.

Hinata mengulum senyuman, dia merasa menjadi seorang _Kaichou_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan pulang disaat-saat penting seperti waktu istirahat. "Ini perintah sayang."

Namun apa boleh buat? Dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun di didik untuk membantah, terlebih pada seorang kakek yang sangat di hormatinya.

"_Hontou ni Arigatou Ojii-sama_."

"Ya. Sekarang kau boleh pergi Hinata."

"Baik." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada sosok kakek tua yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Menghisap rokok yang menyebabkan candu, menyaksikan panorama memukau dari jendela lebar yang menyuguhkan horuk-pikuk kehidupan masyarakat Konoha.

Hinata pun berlalu dengan satu debaman pelan di pintu berdaun dua tersebut.

Hinata berjalan melewati parkiran. Melayangkan pandangan pada mobilnya sebentar sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari parkiran. Dia melepas topi yang menjadi bagian vital dari seragam kerjanya yang berwarna putih, melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku baju seragam yang dikenakannya.

Hinata menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku sambil terus berjalan di tengah-tengah trotoar yang banyak dilalui oleh orang-orang. Tubuhnya yang ideal berkali-kali hampir terseret oleh langkah-langkah lebar para pekerja yang berjalan sangat cepat untuk menuju resto tujuan karena perut mereka yang keroncongan, waktu istirahat yang terbatas membuat mereka berjalan dengan demikian.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti, menyebrangi pertigaan ketika lampu merah di nyalakan. Dan sosoknya pun tidak terlihat lagi di jalanan ketika dia memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah swalayan.

Sapaan 'Selamat datang' dari sebuah pintu otomatis yang akan terbuka ketika dia memasukinya di abaikannya begitu saja. Dirinya yang sudah menjadi pelanggan setia bagi swalayan itu membawa kakinya melangkah ke arah deretan rak-rak tinggi yang menyediakan berbagai macam camilan dengan berbagai rasa dan ukuran yang bermacam-macam. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah snack yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Mengambilnya beberapa buah dan berjalan menuju mesin kasie.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kasar ketika di depan kasir itu dipenuhi oleh barisan orang-orang yang mengantri dengan tangan menenteng belanjaan. Hinata rasa waktunya untuk menunggu akan cukup lama, sehingga dia memytuskan untuk mengambil handphone _touch screen_ dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang yang nomornya sudah sangat ia hafal.

Antrianpun berjalan walau lamban. Hinata mengetik beberapa huruf yang membentuk sederetan kalimat pendek sebelum Hinata menekan _send_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'_Kau sedang istirahatkah, Gaara-_kun_?'_

"Hinata?!" Seruan itu mengambil perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya. "Kau, kenapa berada disini? Tidak biasanya." Penjaga kasir itu bertanya sambil menatap bingung ke arah Hinata sebelum benar-benar menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Ini hari yang berbeda dari biasanya." Hinata menanggapi dengan senyuman manis di akhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan penjaga kasir berambut coklat sebahu itu hanya membentuk huruf O pada bibirnya tanpa bersuara seraya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Matsuri sambil memasukkan beberapa buah belanjaan Hinata pada kantong yang tersedia disana, dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Ya Terimakasih."

"Tentu. Silahkan datang lagi." Keramahan itu Matsuri layangkan untuk Hinata yang kini sudah berjalan pergi.

Hinata melirik sekilas jam berwarna hitam yang tertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Masih jam istirahat." Gumamnya.

Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman di pusat kota yang belakangan ini sangat jarang sekali ia kunjungi.

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya, tertera di layar beningnya bahwa seseorang disana sudah membalas pesan yang beberapa waktu lalu Hinata kirim untuknya.

'_Ya. Ada apa?'_

Setelah melihat balasannya Hinata memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _call_.

"_Ya?"_

"Aku sedang diluar. Kau dimana?"

"_Kenapa begitu?"_ kebingungan sangat jelas dirasakan Hinata dari suaranya walau dia tidak langsung melihat wajah pemuda itu. _"Aku masih di kantor. Terlalu malas untuk makan siang di luar."_

_Sudah kuduga._

Hinata menyebrangi perempatan bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya. Hiruk-pikuk langkah yang saling beradu dengan aspal dapat di dengar oleh lawan bicaranya. "Mau aku temani makan siang, Gaara-_koi_?" Nadanya dibuat menggoda. Gaara pun tertawa.

"_Aku tidak bisa menolak itu."_

Kali ini Hinata yang terkikik geli. _"Dimana kita akan makan?"_

Hinata berfikir sejenak, "Bagaimana dengan cafe di pinggir taman di pusat kota?"

"_Tidak buruk."_

"Baik aku menunggu."

Sambunganpun terputus.

Hinata memasuki taman yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Penuh sesak dapat ia rasakan ketika ia benar-benar melangkah masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Nyaris tidak ada tempat untuknya duduk, semua bangku panjang yang berciri khas bangku taman tersebut telah di penuhi oleh orang-orang.

Hinata merasa bingung, tidak mungkin baginya jika dia kembali keluar dari taman itu, mengingat dia sangat merindukan tempat ini. Salah satu tempat pfavorit di kotanya yang sungguh sangat jarang dia kunjungi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan berkeliling. Tak apa jika dia tidak bisa duduk, toh menikmati pemandangan taman ini tidak selalu harus dengan duduk manis 'kan?

Dia tidak tahu kalau mereka yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang ada juga yang pergi ke taman. Dia kira, para karyawan dan pekerja kantoran lainnya akan pergi ke resto yang sewajarnya, tapi ternyata?

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah di jalanan kecil yang disela-selanya terdapat rumput liar yang tumbuh menjalar. Tumbuhan itu terlihat gepeng karena banyak orang yang sering menginjaknya, namun tumbuhan itu tidak mati. Hinata dia mengamati langit siang hari, dipenuhi oleh awan yang menandakan polusi.

Sejenak dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Melihat ke arah air mancur di tengah taman dengan lampunya yang tidak dinyalakan. Akan lebih inda jika pergi ke taman itu ketika malam hari, panorama yang disuguhkan bukan main indahnya.

Hinata melangkah lagi, mungkin sekarang dia akan berkeliling lagi. Menunggu telepon dari seseorang untuknya menemui orang tersebut. Perutnya tidak terasa lapar, dia hanya merasa haus yang tidak seberapa. Mungkin jika dia benar-benar merasa kehausan dia akan segera menyingkir dari taman yang terasa semakin di padati oleh pengunjung ini.

Hinata menepi, melihat sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih yang hanya diisi oleh seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah terfokus pada sebuah game di tangannya. Hinata menghampiri, mungkin tidak buruk jika dia duduk dengan seorang bocah laki-laki itu, toh dia tidak akan mengganggu kok.

"Hai adik kecil, bolehkah _Nee-chan_ duduk disini?"

Hinata membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu yang tengah duduk dan mulai mengarahkan fokus matanya.

"Terserah." Jawabnya tak acuh dengan nada ketus.

Hei jika itu bukanlah anak balita, mungkin Hinata sudah memaki-makinya.

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, Hinata lekas duduk di samping anak itu. Menaruh kantong pelastik yang sedari tadi di tentengnya di antara dia dan bocah itu. Menjadikannya sekat ketika Hinata merasa anak itu tidak benar-benar seperti anak pada umumnya.

Hinata membuka satu bungkus pocky yang rasa coklat. Sungguh dia lebih menyukai strawbery, tapi ketika tangannya tengah memilih yang coklat dan membukanya, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Hinata selain menikmatinya. Toh dia juga menyukai rasa itu.

"Tch." Seseorang di sampingnya menyuarakan sesuatu dengan nada kesal.

Sontak Hinata mengalihkan pandang pada bocah kecil di sampingnya. Hinata kira dia tengah kesal dengan permainannya di sebuah game yang berada di tangannya. Namun ketika melihat langsung pada objek yang dituju, Hinata begitu yakin kalau bocah di sampingnya mendecih bukan karena itu.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Hinata terkikik geli menyaksikan seorang gadis seumuran bocah di sampingnya yang tengah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada seseorang yang tengah berbagi tempat duduk bersamanya.

Bocah di sampingnya melayangkan tatapan tajam bak elang dengan mata hitam legamnya. "Ayolah, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu adik kecil."

"Aku membenci makhluk bernama perempuan."

Kali ini Hinata tertawa cukup keras, semakin membuat bocah di sampingnya menampakkan muka kusut. "Hei hei jangan seperti itu." Hinata mendekatkan posisinya dengan bocah itu, menyingkirkan kantong belanjaannya yang kemudian ia taruh di bawah.

"Aku sungguh membencinya."

Hinata merangkul pundak bocah itu. "Kau terlalu tampan. Tapi cobalah bersikap biasa saja, abaikan saja." Hinata mengedipkan matanya pada bocah umur lima tahunan yang tengah menatapnya, mendengarkan perkataannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, gadis kecil itu justru kini menghampirinya dan bocah itu. Hinata bingung, bocah di sampingnya kesal.

"Hai adik manis." Hinata mencoba mengambil alih keadaan, "Kau menyukai adikku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, a-aku sangat menyukainya _Anee-san_."

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_." Hinata mengusap-usap pelan pipi _chubby_ si gadis berambut coklat tersebut, "Adikku adalah seorang yang nakal, dia akan menjahilimu kapanpun dia mau." Hinata menatap ke arah bocah itu yang menyeringai lebar. _'Mengerikan.'_ Fikirnya.

"_Anee-san_," Gadis kecil di hadapannya ketakutan.

"Pergilah, dia tidak akan berani mengganggumu jika kau jauh darinya."

Dan gadis kecil itu berlari dengan langkah kakinya yang mungil untuk menjauh, meninggalkan bocah disampingnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, _Anee-chan_."

"Tentu." Hinata tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kau mau?" Hinata menawarkan camilan yang berada di tangannya.

Bocah itu mengambilnya tanpa ragu, Hinata mengulum senyuman.

"Hei siapa namamu?"

"Zuko."

"Zuko? Nama yang bagus."

"Terimakasih."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

"Hanya bermain."

Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti sambil menikmati pocky yang dia bagi kepada bocah di sampingnya.

"Lalu _Anee-chan_, apa yang sedang _Anee-chan _lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu seseorang."

Lalu hening diantara mereka berdua.

Hingga getaran kecil di saku celana Hinata membuatnya menjatuhkan pocky yang sedang di pegangnya. Hinata mengabaikan itu. Dia lekas menempelkan benda canggih itu ke telinga kanannya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai."_

"Ah! _Cotto mateo_."

"Mendokusai nee_."_

Dan Hinata memutuskan sambungan itu, kuatir seseorang di seberang sana akan mengumpat kepadanya.

"_Anee-chan_?" Bocah di sampinya kebingugan.

"_Gomen ne_, _Nee-chan_ harus pergi."

Anak itu mengangguk. "Cepatlah pulang, Zuko-_chan_." Dan Hinata tersenyum sebelum bergegas berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kaki setengah berlari. Menjauhi bocah lima tahunan yang tengah memandang kepergiannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Zuko berdiri. Namun dia sedikit terlonjak ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah kotak berisi coklat stick yang isinya berhamburan di tanah.

Dia menunduk memungut sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kantong putih yang berisi benda yang sama dengan yang ada di tanah. Beberapa bungkus pocky dengan rasa berbeda. Zuko tersenyum, "Kakak yang baik." Dan memungutnya, "Namun teledor."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

Segitu dulu ya? Saya sempet ragu buat update fic ini tapi yah begitulah.

Saya membutuhkan review buat fic ini,

Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian, saran, atau bahkan kritik juga bolehlah, (asal masuk akal aja ya) demi fanfic ini agar menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Thanks.

Salam saya

_Someiyoshino Amari, 16 April 2014_


	2. Affair

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari ****© Someiyoshino Amari**

**Sabaku No Gaara &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Uchiha Sasuke**

**OOC, Typos.**

* * *

**_One._**

**_Different Day._**

_Zuko berdiri. Namun dia sedikit terlonjak ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah kotak berisi coklat stick yang isinya berhamburan di tanah._

_Dia menunduk memungut sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kantong putih yang berisi benda yang sama dengan yang ada di tanah. Beberapa bungkus pocky dengan rasa berbeda. Zuko tersenyum, "Kakak yang baik." Dan memungutnya, "Namun teledor."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Two._

_Affair._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hinata melangkah masuk menuju parkiran luas yang kini mulai sepi. Hanya diisi oleh beberapa mobil saja dengan jarak yang berjauhan. Cahaya dari lembayung senja itu menghangatkan punggungnya yang memang membelakanginya, Hinata melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang biasa ia masuki. Kemudian membukanya. Ia melihat sekitar. Semua sibuk seperti biasanya.

"Hei Nona kemana kau seharian ini? Menghilang?"

Hinata tidak langsung menangapinya begitu saja. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan ganti, melewati _chef_ dengan keahliannya membuat _pastry_ tersebut yang menatapnya dan kue di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi, Tuan memintaku untuk bekerja setengah hari pada hari ini." Setidaknya begitu yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Ya ya ya dan kau memanfaatkannya untuk berkencan bersama setan merah itu."

Sungguh ocehan pemuda itu selalu membuatnya naik darah.

Hinata tidak begitu menanggapinya, dia hanya bergegas menuju ruangan yang semula ditujunya. Untuk mengganti pakaian yang seharian ini melekat di tubuhnya.

Dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan setelan yang pagi hari dia gunakan. "Aku duluan ya semuanya."

Hinatapun berlalu dengan pandangan Naruto yang masih terpaku pada pintu tempat Hinata berlalu. "Menyenangkan sekali menjadi dirinya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri _Hinata." Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri untuk menyambutnya. "_Kaa-san_ senang kau pulang lebih cepat."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ini ulah _Kaa-san_?"

Wanita itu hanya menunjukkan senyuman. Dan Hinata menganggap itu sebagai jawaban, jawaban Ya atas segalanya.

"Baiklah aku harus membersihkan diri, panggil aku ketika makan malam nanti, _Okaa-san_." Hinata melayangkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi wanita itu dan berlalu menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Kegiatan mandi yang dia tekuni terasa singkat walau sebenarnya cukup lambat dan lama. Tetapi Hinata menikmatinya.

Rambutnya yang basah di biarkannya tergerai begitu saja. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan membaringkan diri di ranjangnya. Mengbaikan rambutnya yang basah akan mengenai bantal dan seprai kasurnya. Mengecek layar, tak ada pesan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Lalu Hinata berdiri, membuka laci yang terdapat pada nakas di samping ranjangnya. Mencoba mencari camilan yang menjadi kesukaannya. Namun Hinata tidak menemukannya.

Dia menepuk keningnya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

_Shit!_

Dia meninggalkan belanjaannya bersama bocah itu.

Bayangan akan dirinya yang berlari menuju cafe tempatnya ia membuat janji. Meninggalkan bocah kecil berambut gelap yang tengah duduk sendiri seakan terulang lagi. Pockynya dia biarkan tertinggal begitu saja.

"Argh." Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum kembali menjatuhkan diri pada kasur berukuran besar itu.

Hinata menerawang. Bocah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Hinata terkikik geli ketika mengingat dirinya yang menyelamatkan bocah itu dari 'serangan' gadis kecil yang tertarik padanya. Dengan menyamar menjadi kakaknya dan dengan dibumbui sedikit saja kebohongan berhasil mengecoh gadis kecil itu untuk percaya. Salahkan saja kemiripan diantara keduanya yang menjadi modal utama sehingga status kaka beradik yang Hinata katakan tak mengundang curiga.

Hinata pun terlelap dalam buaian pendingin ruanganyang membuatnya nyaman hingga melupakan makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu hari Selasa, Hinata turun dari sebuah mobil mewah yang beberapa hari belakangan ini setia menemaninya. Di sebuah parkiran yang di hiasi dengan cahaya dari lampu yang remang-remang Hinata memarkirkan kendaraannya.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah swalayan yang selalu menjadi langgananannnya di hampir setiap harinya. Ia merindukan camilan yang sangat disukainya, ia juga menginginkan beberapa buah lolipop yang sudah lama tidak ia nikmati.

Sepulang dari resto tempatnya bekerja Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi swalayan tempat temannya bekerja. Mungkin itu ide yang cukup bagus.

Seperti biasanya, ia akan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah rak-rak yang menyediakan sebuah camilan buatan jepang bernama pocky.

Hinata mengambil beberapa, kali ini lebih banyak dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada suatu malam dimana ia tertidur lelap karena kesal tidak menemukan dan tidak bisa menikmati pocky yang sangat ia sukai di malam hari.

Hinata membungkuk, melihat jenis apa saja yang bisa dia bawa pulang dari pocky kesukaannya.

"_Anee-chan_."

Hinata sontak melihat kearah sumber suara dimana seseorang memanggilnya. Dan ia mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. "Hai." Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan nada bersemangat Hinata membalas sapaannya.

"Zuko, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Bocah yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya itu mengangkat beberapa buah snack di tangannya. Dan Hinata melihat ada snack yang sama dengan yang sedang di pegangnya berada di tangan mungil bocah itu.

"Hei kau menyukainya juga?"

Hinata mengisyaratkan tatapannya pada sebuah pocky rasa coklat di tangan kiri bocah tersebut.

"Rasanya tidak buruk." Jawab bocah itu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Hinata tertawa singkat untuk menimpalinya.

"_Anee-chan_ aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ajak bocah itu pada Hinata yang saat itu sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"_Cotto_."

Hinatapun berjalan dengan ritme tak pelan ketika tangan mungil itu menarik tangan kirinya yang bebas tanpa keranjang belanjaan. Sementara tangan kanannya seolah kerepotan ketika harus membawa sebuah keranjang dengan satu tangan yang tidak bisa di bilang ringan. Bersama dengan bocah itu ia menuju sebuah kasir di dekat pintu masuk.

"_Otou-sama_."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan bocah itu setelah menghentikan langkah cepatnya, pandangan yang mengarah pada tempat pembayaran. Hinata melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat bagai copyan dari anak yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Hinata selain mengekor pada bocah itu yang berjalan cepat menghampiri pria yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hinata membungkuk hormat dengan sebuah keranjang yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya. Lalu tersenyum ke arah pria yang balas membungkuk padanya.

"_Tou-sama_, dia _Nee-chan_ yang aku ceritakan waktu itu."

"_Souka_?" Pria itu tersenyum.

Hinata ikut tersenyum. Atmosfer yang terasa canggung yang menyerang Hinata rupanya bisa di rasakan oleh pria berpenampilan rapi tersebut, oleh sebab itulah pria itu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk maju terlebih dahulu ke depan kasir guna membayar belanjaannya yang terlihat banyak dan membuat Hinata berat. Masih dengan gerakan kikuk Hinata tersenyum simpul dan berjalan pelan dengan sepatu tanpa hak yang di kenakannya.

"Hinata! Banyak sekali belanjaanmu hari ini." Seruan dari Matsuri membuat Hinata malu, terlebih ayah dan anak yang mengantri di belakangnya ikut memperhatikannya.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Hinata kikuk. Hinata akan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya ketika sebuah suara menahan pergerakannya.

"'Biar aku yang membayar Nona."

"Tidak usah." Hinata tersenyum ke arah pria yang saat ini jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan sebagai ucapan salam kenal."

Sungguh Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Terlebih ini adalah tawaran baik dari seseorang. Bukankah alangkah baiknya jika niat baik seseorang itu diterima saja? Jawabannya adalah Ya.

Untuk itulah Hinata tidak menolak ketika ia diajak pergi ke sebuah taman, tempat di mana pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah bernama Zuko tersebut.

Seperti yang pernah di bayangkannya sebelumnya. Taman ini lebih indah ketika malam hari. Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah air mancur yang dihiasi oleh ribuah lampu kecil yang berkerlap-kerlip. Juga lampu taman yang berjajar menyala terang, membuat Hinata sejenak terpukau dengan keindahan yang taman ini suguhkan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menemaninya."

Hinata tersenyum pada pria yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Ya, dan saya juga sangat berterimakasih Tuan."

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum menimpalinya.

Ia mengelus rambut raven yang terurai itu di pangkuannya. Bocah itu tertidur ketika ia dan _Otou-sama_ nya sedang berbincang sebentar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian anak itu sudah terlelap nyaman di pangkuannya yang mungkin sedikit memberikannya kehangatan selain dari sweater tebal yang dipakainya.

"Kelihatannya dia menyukaimu."

Kata-katanya Hinata biarkan begitu saja, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab apa dan menimpali bagaimana.

"Dia sangat membenci perempuan."

"Ya, dia pernah mengatakan itu."

"Tapi ini untuk pertamakalinya dia tidak mengatakan itu padaku tentang dirimu."

Hinata menatap obsidian itu yang ternyata tengah menatapnya, lalu Hinata membuang muka. Lebih memilih menatap kilauan air yang seakan memancarkan warna ketika lampu-lampu kecil itu menyinarinya.

"Dia bilang perempuan itu menyebalkan, itu yang selalu dikatakannya padaku." Meski samar, Hinata bisa mendengar tawa diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi dia bilang kau perempuan yang menyenangkan Nona."

Hinata dapat merasakannya, ia bisa melihat dari ujung matanya ketika mata sekelam angkasa malam itu menatapnya. "Aku sangat terkejut, penasaran wanita seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya berasumsi demikian."

Hinata diam mendengarkan, merasa tidak sopan jika ia terus mendengarkan tanpa menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Meskipun dengan berat hati ia balas menatap sepasang kelereng hitam itu.

"Ternyata memang benar." Pria itu lebih intens menatap _Rubby_ yang bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari objek lain selain sepasang mata kelam yang berada di hadapannya, menatapnya. "Kau wanita yang baik."

Jujur Hinata merasa sedih ketika mendengar penuturan dari bocah itu bahwa ia sangat membenci makhluk bernama perempuan. Padahal di usianya yang masih sangat belia alangkah buruknya jika ia sudah menyimpan sesuatu bernama kebencian di dalam hatinya.

"Kalian terlihat begitu dekat."

"Kami memiliki selera yang sama." Tutur Hinata. Ia berkata seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang sebelumnya. Mengingat Zuko yang kerepotan membawa beberapa bungkus camilan favoritnya tadi membuatnya menarik jawaban seperti demikian walau sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

"Itu wajar."

Kini giliran Hinata yang mulai menatap obsidian yang seolah membuang pandangan dari sepasang _ruby_ yang mencari tahu.

"Ini sudah malam, aku merasa tidak enak padamu Nona."

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena sudah membayarkan belanjaanku dan mengajakku kemari."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Lalu sedetik kemudian ia berdiri, membungkuk di hadapan anaknya yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Hinata. Lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang.

"Dia pasti berat, biar aku menggendongnya ke mobil."

"Tidak." Hinata menolak cepat, Pria dihadapannya menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku tidak ingin dia merasa terusik dan terbangun dari tidurnya, biar aku saja yang menggendongnya."

"Itu akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, aku merasa senang."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, menatap bocah yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

Pria dengan setelan rapi itu berjalan di depan Hinata. Hinata menatap punggungnya yang lebar dengan balutan jas hitam. Mengekor di belakangnya dengan sepasang tangan yang dipakai untuk menahan berat tubuh seorang anak yang berada di pangkuannya.

Perjalanan yang terasa lama ketika Hinata merasakan canggung saat pria itu memutuskan untuk berjalan disampingnya, berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa saling melemparkan perkataan. Namun, diam itu tak sedikitpun membuat Hinata nyaman. Ia sedikit mengutuk salah satu sikapnya yang pendiam yang tiba-tiba muncul di saat yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat itu. Berjuta kata yang mampu merangkai pembicaraan di antara mereka susah payah ia susun di pikirannya yang sama sekali tidak fokus. Namun, ketenangan yang di pancarkan oleh pria di sampingnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersuara. Dari semua hal yang bisa di tangkapnya saat ini, diam adalah emas mungkin prinsip yang akan ia pegang untuk saat mendebarkan seperti ini.

Hinata merasakan perasaan aneh ketika lagi-lagi obsidian kelam itu menatapnya yang ternyata tertangkap basah oleh retina matanya sendiri, yang otomatis mereka saling berpandangan saat itu juga.

_Mungkin hanya perasaan malu._

Hinata merasa bebannya menghilang saat itu juga walau Zuko masih di pangkuannya. Karena ia sudah memasuki lapangan parkir swalayan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman.

Pria itu mengambil Zuko dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di kursi penumpang. Lalu menutup pintunya dengan debaman pelan agar tidak membangunkan bocah tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang, dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya.

Hinata menatap pria itu yang belum juga membuka suara, menatap ke dalam onyxnya yang seakan membiusnya dengan tatapan yang Hinata tidak dapat mengerti.

"Terimakasih."

"Ya."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Hinata, mengajak bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Hinata." Hinata membalasnya. "Sarutobi Hinata."

Sekali lagi _Ruby_ dan obsidian itu berhadapan. Saling memperlihatkan keindahan yang dipancarkan dari dua buah pasang mata yang berbeda warna. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat terpukau dengan keindahan dan pesona yang dipancarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUE**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinataholic** : Saya sengaja bikin kaya gtu, biar penasaran terus nyari tau. intinya sih biar terus ngikutin kelanjutan fanfic ini. Hehe ^^

**Yuki** : Ya Zuko anaknya Sasuke. saya cuman bisa jwab pertanyaan yang itu doang. Pertanyaan yang lainnya akan terjawab juga kok seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini, hhe ^^

.

.

.

Chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang pertama. Sebenernya ini masih bagian dari chapter pertama, tapi menurut saya terlalu kepanjangan alhasil saya bikin jadi chapter kedua deh.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa chapter yang pertama masih abu-abu, saya sengaja sih bikin kaya gitu, yah itung-itung tahap perkenalan dulu lah. belum masuk ke ide pokoknya kok.

jadi kuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya :)

Saya membutuhkan masukan buat fic ini. Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian, saran, bahkan kritik juga boleh lah, asal semuanya masuk akal aja pasti saya terima dengan senang hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya demi keberhasilan di fanfic ini.

ありがとう

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 27 April 2014_


	3. Lie

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari ****© Someiyoshino Amari**

**Sabaku No Gaara &amp; Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typos.**

* * *

_**Two.**_

_**Affair.**_

_"Uchiha Sasuke." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Hinata, mengajak bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan._

_"Hinata." Hinata membalasnya. "Sarutobi Hinata."_

_Sekali lagi__Ruby__dan obsidian itu berhadapan. Saling memperlihatkan keindahan yang dipancarkan dari dua buah pasang mata yang berbeda warna. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat terpukau dengan keindahan dan pesona yang dipancarkannya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Three – Lie_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Semua ini kulakukan untukmu."

"Aku akan menikahimu."

"Kau harus bahagia dengan hidupmu."

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu..."

"...Selalu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar dengan aksen merah itu tidak menampakkan keeleganan seperti biasanya. Barang-barang yang di dominasi oleh warna putih seolah terkikis hingga tak mampu terlihat oleh cahaya yang minim pada ruangan.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dengan kepala yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin ini efek dari semalam ia tidur terlalu larut.

Sekilas ia memutar kejadian dimana ia pergi ke sebuah taman kecil bersama seorang bocah dan ayahnya yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu. Fikirannya lalu beralih pada kejadian setelahnya, dimana ia tidak turun untuk makan malam dan lebih memilih untuk memakan pocky yang ia beli bukan dengan uangnya sendiri.

Ia tidak ingat semalam ia menghabiskan berapa bungkus pocky, yang ia tahu sangat banyak sekali.

Mungkin rasa pusing itu akibat dari pocky itu sendiri.

Lampu duduk dengan nyala redup yang diletakkan di atas nakas ia nyalakan dengan malas. Efeknya pun tidak membantu banyak, hanya dengan jarak beberapa meter saja Hinata mampu melihat benda-benda dengan jelas.

Ia melihat ke arah balkon yang pintu kacanya tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna marun. Hinata tidak menemukan cahaya disana, lantas ia melirik sebuah jam di dinding kamarnya. Masih pukul tiga dini hari.

"_Shit_." Ia memukul jidatnya.

Ia kira ini sudah pagi hari. Hinata mencoba untuk kembali berbaring. Menutup matanya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Namun tidak berhasil, ia sungguh tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali.

Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya. Memutuskan untuk mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi. Berendam di pagi hari yang masih sangat pagi mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang hari Hinata selalu sibuk seperti biasanya. Sebagai Kepala Koki di resto kakeknya ini, Hinata tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang berleha-leha dan selalu memamerkan jabatan juga harta kekayaannya. Ia akan terus hidup apa adanya, tidak berlebihan dengan semua harta yang dimilikinya. Dan ia akan bekerja sangat keras agar dapat membanggakan kakek dan seluruh keluarganya. Itu janji yang dipegangnya.

"Hinata-_sama_, kami kehabisan bahan makanan untuk membuat _Dessert_."

"_Wakatta_." Hinata lantas berlalu dari dapur yang dipenuhi oleh para pekerjanya yang berlalu-lalarang guna menyediakan makanan untuk memuaskan pelanggan.

Ia menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mengambil telepon kabel yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Menekan beberapa digit angka dan mengambil bolpoin dan kertas yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Kotetsu, aku membutuhkan bahan untuk _Dessert_. Kirim dalam jumlah banyak."

"Baik. Segera Hinata-_sama_."

Sambungan terputus ketika Hinata meletakkan telepon itu pada tempatnya. Ia tengah sibuk menuliskan beberapa hal dan menghitungnya dengan menggunakan alat hitung cepat yang sangat membantunya.

Dilantai dua ini mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai ruangan kerjanya. Meski Hinata tidak mau mengakuinya dengan terus terang. Karena ia merasa tugasnya adalah di dapur utama, bukan di sini. Dimana ada sebuah sopa empuk dan peristirahatan yang cukup jika ia merasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

Kakeknya benar-benar terlalu memanjakannya.

Terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan yang ditekuninya dengan terlalu serius. Membuatnya banyak membunuh waktu yang bagi dirinya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Mungkin pekerjaan yang ia geluti cukup memusingkan kepala hingga ia perlu ketekunan dan ketelitian tinggi demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan hasil baik dan tanpa kesalahan.

Hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi di dapur utama hingga hari menjelang senja.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Pada saat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima, ia baru turun dari lantai dua. Menuju dapur utama yang para karyawannya tengan bekerja. Walau tidak terlalu sibuk dan pesanannya tidak terlalu padat dan banyak, mereka tetap tidak berleha-leha.

Itulah yang selalu Hinata ajarkan kepada mereka, dan itu terbukti sangat berhasil.

Resto akan tutup sekitar pukul delapan malam dan kembali buka pukul enam pagi. Resto itu hanya akan tutup pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja.

Misalnya pada saat hari libur nasional yang tertera di kalender resmi.

"Kemana besok kau akan menghabiskan waktumu?"

Besok salah satunya.

Hari selasa pada minggu ketiga di bulan maret.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hinata menatap lawan bicaranya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"Aku akan mengunjungi _Tou-san_ku di Amegakure."

"Begitu ya."

"Ya! Kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Apapun yang kau bawa aku akan menerimanya." Hinata tersenyum senang di akhir kalimatnya.

Meskipun Naruto adalah seorang yang menyebalkan tetapi ia adalah seorang teman yang baik, sangat baik.

Naruto baru bekerja disana ketika Hinata selesai dengan kuliahnya. Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Naruto datang kesana dengan alasan mencari pekerjaan atas hasil kuliahnya selama ini yang menekuni bidang masak-memasak.

Tidak ada persyaratan khusus yang rumit yang diajukan oleh Kakeknya untuk para karyawan barunya. Hanya keahlian dan kecintaan akan memasak yang diperlukan. Sisanya, Sarutobi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Sejak saat itulah ia dekat dengan Naruto. Ia adalah sosok teman yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah pagi hari cerah di hari liburnya yang kedua di bulan Maret. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa kapan saja mengambil cuti kerja sesuka hatinya. Namun ia tidak mau dan merasa tidak membutuhkan itu. Ia ingin bekerja seperti karyawan pada umumnya, bukan sebagai cucu dari pemilik Resto tempatnya bekerja yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Karena ia tidak ingin menjadi sosok gadis yang manja.

Pada pukul sepuluh tepat Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Hanya sekedar mencari udara segar dan menikmati pemandangan.

Ia tidak membawa mobil, hanya berjalan kaki di sekitar kota guna menikmatinya, meminimalisir polusi udara yang belakangan ini kerap kali mengganggu pernafasannya.

Hinata hanya mengenakan pakaian casual yang sederhana. Sebuah baju berkerah berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan bolero berwarna hitam yang memiliki motif simpel namun elegan. Dipadu dengan rok berwarna hitam di atas lutut dengan motif bunga-bunga berukuran besar yang dijahit dengan menggunakan benang timbul berwarna perak senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya.

Juga dipadu dengan sepatu tinggi yang terlihat serasi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Langkahnya tak pasti, hanya mengikuti arah pejalan kaki lainnya. Sambil melangkah Hinata terus berfikir kemana arah tujuan yang akan dikunjunginya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengarahkan fokus matanya ke arah pria yang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-_san_?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Deru langkah kaki disekitar membuatnya bertanya dengan nada suara yang dinaikkan.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Hinata berfikir sebentar. Tampak menimang dan ia merasakan ragu. Sasuke yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum tenang dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan yang kemudian dihadiahi oleh anggukan pelan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu."

Uchiha itu menuntunnya pada sebuah parkiran mobil. Hinata merasa sangat canggung dan malu ketika Uchiha itu membuka pintu mobil yang berada di samping kursi kemudi dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk memasukinya.

Tawaran baik tidak boleh di tolak.

Hinata terus saja berpegang teguh pada prinsip yang dipegangnya.

Setelah Hinata duduk dengan nyaman dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman, Sasuke mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Zuko, Kenapa dia tidak ikut?" Hinata bertanya. Untuk menghapus atmosfer kecanggungan yang dirasakannya ketika ia hanya duduk diam saja tanpa membuka suaranya.

"Dia sedang bersama _Obaa-san_nya. Dia juga menolak ketika aku mengajaknya untuk pergi."

Hinata mengangguk tanda menimpali. "Mungkin dia akan berubah fikiran jika tahu kalau aku pergi denganmu."

Sasuke tertawa, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Hinata, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Seorang Koki di Restoran Kukinawa."

"Kau pasti pandai memasak."

Hinata tersenyum menimpali, tidak menampik tuduhan itu karena dirinya tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang munafik.

Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraannya tepat di sebuah taman yang terasa asing bagi Hinata. Taman sepi yang mungkin hanya sesekali ia pernah mengunjungi. Ia mengekor pada Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

Ikut duduk di sampingnya ketika Sasuke mendudukan diri di hamparan padang rumput luas yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih.

"Kau sendiri, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Hanya meneruskan bisnis keluarga."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Bisnis keluarga terlalu memiliki banyak makna bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Pernah dirinya mendengar nama Keluarga Uchiha yang melejit di salah satu bisnis yang sialnya ia ingat dengan pasti bisnis apa yang keluarga besar itu tekuni. Daripada ia bertanya yang hanya akan menimbulkan dirinya yang terlihat semakin bodoh, ia lebih memilih bungkam bersama dengan fikirannya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengusik fikirannya. Sebuah makna dari fikirannya yang rasional yang berhasil membuatnya berhasil terhenyak.

Ia pergi bersama seorang ayah dari bocah yang baru beberapa waktu lalu ia mengenalinya. Apa yang akan di fikirkan oleh istrinya ketika tahu bahwa suaminya pergi bersama gadis yang baru di kenalnya?

"Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu Hinata?"

Tepat pada sasaran.

Terlalu naif bagi Hinata yang memasang ekspresi bak buku terbuka yang dengan mudah mampu untuk terbaca. Baka.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika istrimu mengetahui kau pergi bersamaku?"

Hinata tidak tahu entah sejak kapan ia menjadi seseorang layaknya seorang anak usia sekolah dasar yang akan menyuarakan hal yang saat itu berada di fikirannya.

"Haha." Hinata dibuat tidak mengerti oleh tindakan pria di sampingnya.

_Tertawa?_

Sasuke menatap ke arah depan. Menatap fokus pada suatu titik yang sepertinya tidak nyata.

"Dia pergi."

_Deg._

"Zuko tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu."

Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Itulah sebabnya dia begitu membenci perempuan. Terkecuali kerabatnya."

Hinata merasakan sakit ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus menanggung sesuatu hal bernama kebencian.

Kebencian akan ibunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk membenci ibunya, karena dia adalah wanita yang baik."

Hinata ikut menatap ke arah depan, kemana sebuah objek apapun tidak berada di sana. Hinata menerawang, merasa kasihan pada pria di hadapannya juga seorang bocah lima tahunan yang belakang ini selalu mengusik hari-harinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Suaranya terdengar lemah.

Disini Hinata bisa melihat sosok yang rapuh. Bagaimanapun juga tidak akan mudah jika membesarkan seorang anak sendirian tanpa pengawasan ibunya dan kasih sayang yang diberikan tak akan cukup jika hanya dari satu pihak saja.

Yang membuat Hinata salut adalah, pria di depannya tidak membenci wanita yang meninggalkannya.

Bahkan ia terkesan masih sangat mencintainya.

Alasannya?

Hanya feeling. Bukan tanpa alasan. Semua akan terasa sangat rasional bila mendengar nada suara dan juga ekspresi yang mampu dan meskipun hanya sedikit yang biasa ia baca. Juga pandangan mata elangnya yang seolah terhanyut dalam angan masalalunya yang terkenang.

"Hinata, kau tidak keberatan jika Zuko menyukaimu?"

"Tidak. Dia adalah anak yang manis, aku merasa senang berada di dekatnya."

Pancaran kelembutan dapat Hinata rasakan ketika obsidian itu menatapnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas tatapan itu. Tidak merasa keberatan ketika tangan kekar itu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Hinata malah terkikik karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dress selutut itu tidak menyulitkannya untuk melangkah cepat. Juga sepatu berhak tinggi sama sekali tidak menjadi halangan untuknya melangkah lebar.

Cafe tujuannya hanya beberapa langkah lagi dapat ia gapai.

Makan malam yang Gaara janjikan untuknya tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam fikirannya untuk menolaknya. Ia akan sangat merasa senang ketika ajakan itu datang, dan ia akan duduk manis di tempat yang dijanjikan setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian.

Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Hinata telat beberapa menit dari waktu yang mereka sepakati. Itu tidak akan terjadi andai saja telepon itu tidak diterimanya. Kabar mengenai kepulangan ayahnya merupakan kabar yang luar biasa menggembirakan, membuatnya betah berlama-lama berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya yang berada di luar sana.

Hinata memasuki cafe, melihat sekeliling dengan dada yang naik turun. Berjalan cepat atau bisa dikatakan setengah berlari ia lakukan menuju cafe dari parkiran. Lelah sangat ia rasakan.

Hinata berjalan mendekat pada sebuah meja yang diisi oleh sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan setelan jas rapih juga dasi berwarna Marun yang sama dengan dress yang Hinata kenakan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

"_Gomen_."

"Duduklah." Sepertinya Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan Hinata, terbukti dari nada bicaranya yang biasa saja, tetapi justru terdengar lembut di telinga Hinata.

"Kau sudah memesan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpamu."

Hinata tersenyum geli.

Seorang _maid_ menghampiri ketika Gaara mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memesan dan memilih makanan yang pas namun tidak dalam porsi berlebih.

"Ayahku akan pulang lusa."

"Benarkah? Itu kabar yang mengembirakan."

"Tentu saja. Dan dia ingin agar kau ikut makan malam bersama keluarga kami ketika dia pulang nanti."

"Itu suatu kehormatan Hinata."

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin Ayah bicarakan, dia meminta keluargamu untuk menghadirinya juga."

"Apakah itu..."

"Jangan menebak! Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang ayah siapkan untuk kita."

Pesanan mereka akhirnya tiba.

Dan saat itu tidak terdengar lagi perbincangan diantara mereka. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang menjadi irama di tengah-tengah dua insan yang terlibat asmara.

Ketika acara makan telah mereka selesaikan, perbincangan itu tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi.

"Hinata, kemana kau menghabiskan hari ini?"

_Deg._

"Bagaimana denganmu Gaara-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Dengan siapa?" _Jade_ itu menyelidik.

"Sendirian."

Masih menatap lurus ke dalam manik _ruby_ milik Hinata yang terlihat menghindar.

"Hinata." Nadanya terdengar sangat lembut.

Hinata selalu mmenyukai nada panggilan Gaara padanya, terlebih lagi ketika tangan itu memegang jari-jari tangan kiri Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tangan itu membawa tangan kiri Hinata menuju bibirnya, dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman lembut yang menghangatkan pipi Hinata.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Hinata."

Hinata mengerti apa yang Gaara maksudkan.

Dan Hinata merasakan sakit ketika jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak menampik bahwa ia telah merusak kepercayaan yang Gaara berikan padanya.

"Semua ini kulakukan untukmu." Gaara meraba sesuatu benda yang terselip di jari manis Hinata. "Aku akan menikahimu."

Hinata percaya akan kesungguhan Gaara.

"Kau harus bahagia dengan hidupmu."

_Ruby _itu menatap lurus ke dalam _emerald_ yang memancarkan cahaya kasih sayang yang luar biasa besar.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata tidak menolak ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan lembut yang menghangatkan hatinya. Membuat sesak dan membuyarkan akal sehatnya yang selalu berfikir rasional atas segala hal.

"...Selalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

**Momo-chan** : Untuk lebih mendalami peran. Dan saya punya alasan untuk itu ^^

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, terimakasih untuk siapapun (tanpa terkecuali) yang udah baca apalagi review fanfic ini.

Saya membutuhkan masukan buat fic ini. Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian, saran, bahkan kritik juga boleh lah, asal semuanya masuk akal aja pasti saya terima dengan senang hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya demi keberhasilan di fanfic ini.

ありがとう

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 2 Mei 2014_


	4. Escape

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari ****© Someiyoshino Amari**

**Sabaku No Gaara &amp; Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typos.**

* * *

_**Three.**_

_**Lie.**_

"_Semua ini kulakukan untukmu." Gaara meraba sesuatu benda yang terselip di jari manis Hinata. "Aku akan menikahimu."_

_Hinata percaya akan kesungguhan Gaara._

"_Kau harus bahagia dengan hidupmu."_

_Ruby itu menatap lurus ke dalam emerald yang memancarkan cahaya kasih sayang yang luar biasa besar._

"_Hinata, aku mencintaimu."_

_Dan Hinata tidak menolak ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan lembut yang menghangatkan hatinya. Membuat sesak dan membuyarkan akal sehatnya yang selalu berfikir rasional atas segala hal._

"_...Selalu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Four – Escape_

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya pada pagar pembatas berwarna putih pucat pada balkon kamar rumahnya. Sepasang siku itu menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya.

Matanya menerawang.

Mengarahkan pandangan pada cakrawala luas. Langit itu biru. Kurang lebih seperti itu yang dilihatnya pada pagi hari tadi, namun sekarang nampaknya lembayung mulai menghapus keindahan itu, dan menggantinya dengan keindahan yang lain.

Hinata menatap goresan berwarna terang yang terlihat begitu indah dan memukau. Goresan kuas Tuhan dengan tinta orangenya berhasil mempercantik langit semesta tanpa kecacatan.

Sejenak fikirannya mulai merasuk pada kehidupan nyata.

Malam ini akan dilaluinya dengan suka cita, kedatangan ayahnya akan sangat menyenangkan keluarga dan dirinya.

Terlebih Hinata merasa penasaran dengan kejutan yang akan ayahnya berikan. Mengingat ayahnya meminta keluarga besarnya untuk mengundang keluarga Sabaku untuk ikut makan malam sebagai acara penyambutan atas kepulangannya.

Hinata menatap sesuatu yang tersampir di jari manis di tangan kirinya.

Sebuah cincin.

Sebagai tanda akan ikatan hubungannnya dengan Sabaku No Gaara.

Pertunangannya dilaksanakan satu tahun yang lalu, kurang lebih seperti itu. Saat itu mereka saling di kenalkan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Perjodohan? Mungkin seperti itu sebutannya.

Hinata begitu ingat ketika mata hijau itu menatapnya tanpa minat. Sebagai seorang yang tahu tatakrama dan menghargai orang lain sebagai tamunya, ia mengajak pemuda itu untuk berjalan-jalan memperlihatkan sekeliling rumahnya atas desakkan ibunya yang terus saja meminta demikian.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara, demikian juga dengan Gaara.

Diluar dugaan. Terlepas dari semua perkenalan singkat yang tidak menyenangkan yang Hinata anggap hanya sebagai perkenalan biasa. Membawanya pada suatu hubungan serius ketika Gaara terang-terangan mendekatinya yang diakhiri dengan pernyataan cinta yang begitu istimewa.

Gaara adalah kekasih pertamanya, dan untuk selamanya?

Jawabannya adalah Ya.

Hinata bukan seorang yang bodoh dengan tidak memiliki asumsi untuk apa yang akan ayahnya berikan. Ia adalah gadis cerdas yang diusianya yang masih muda bahkan belum mendapatkan gelar sarjana sudah bisa mendapatkan posisi terhormat sebagai Kepala Koki di Restoran Kukinawa yang paling terkenal di Konoha.

Ia tahu alasan kepulangan Ayahnya adalah untuk melihat perusahaan yang di rintis oleh kakeknya tersebut yang berkembang semakin pesat saja.

Namun ada alasan lain.

Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua buah keluarga besar yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara Api memutuskan untuk menjalin kekerabatan dengan hubungan yang telah dijalin oleh kedua pewaris utamanya?

Pernikahan?

Ya.

Satu asumsi yang kini dipegang olehnya.

Sungguh Gaara mungkin benar-benar akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Hinata senang, dan ia tidak merasa keberatan.

"Hinata, lihat."

Hinata berbalik, melihat ibunya yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya.

Ibunya membawa sesuatu yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah gaun. Gaun yang tidak terlalu mewah namun terlihat begitu indah.

Warna merah yang elegan. Dengan panjang hanya sampai mencapai betis saja. Gaun yang terlihat sederhana namun tidak meninggalkan unsur elegan yang terkandung di dalamnnya.

Hinata mengambil gaun itu dari tangan ibunya. Mencoba mencocokkannya pada dirinya dengan tanpa memakainya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin di hadapannya.

Gaun itu sangat terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang mendekati pucat.

"Kau terlihat manis."

Hinata tersenyum.

Mungkin ia menyukai gaun itu.

"Siapkan dirimu sayang, keluarga Sabaku juga akan ikut makan malam."

"Ya aku tahu." Hinata menatap manik _ruby_ yang di miliki ibunya yang persis sama dengan punyanya. "Terimakasih, _Kaa-san_."

Namun jauh di dalam hatinya Hinata merasa tidak yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Hinata mengenakan gaun yang di pilihkan oleh ibunya. Gaun merah yang sewarna dengan matanya namun lebih gelap. Seperti dugaannya gaun itu sangat kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya, namun hal itulah yang membuat gaun itu terlihat sangat pantas dikenakan oleh dirinya.

Nuansa keanggunan begitu terlihat kentara ketika Hinata menggunakan gaun untuk pesta malam itu dengan dipadu beberapa aksesoris berwarna perak.

Rambutnya disanggul sedemikian rupa hingga meninggalkan kesan muda dan segar yang terpancar pada dirinya.

Keluarga Sabaku sudah tiba.

Terbukti dari sebuah mobil mewah yang kini terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Mereka membungkuk hormat sebagai penyambutan. Saling melemparkan senyuman dan sapaan yang terlihat akrab dan hangat.

_Ruby_ dan _emerald_ itu saling bertemu, membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada pemuda maskulin yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Hinata mengerti dan ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang dikecup lembut oleh pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Silahkan."

Suara berat itu menjadi tanda bahwa mereka harus segera memasuki rumah megah tersebut.

Di ruang makan telah duduk Sarutobi Hiruzen beserta istrinya. Mereka bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat pada tamu kehormatan mereka.

Hiruzen duduk di kursi utama. Sedangkan bagian kanan pada meja makan luas nan panjang itu di isi oleh keluarga Sabaku dan bagian lainnya diisi oleh Tuan rumah itu sendiri.

Hinata duduk bersebrangan dengan Gaara yang tidak hentinya melemparkan pandangan kepadanya. Itu membuat Hinata risih dan merasa malu karenanya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan khidmat tanpa ada satupun pihak yang membuka suara.

Hingga seorang maid berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan sebelum berkata. "Hinata-_sama,_ seseorang ingin menemui anda."

Semua pasang mata berbeda warna yang berada di tempat itu menatap Hinata dan maid itu secara bergantian. Namun tatapan mematikan dari seorang yang duduk di samping kanan kepala keluarga membuat maid itu melayangkan satu kalimat penjelasan.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi dia begitu memaksa."

Sekarang pandangan meminta penjelasan dari pemuda di hadapannya begitu saja di abaikannya. Hinata lebih memilih menyikapinya dengan segera, berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. Meminta izin secara tersirat pada kepala keluarga yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

Keheningan itu seketika menyapa. Dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu tak terdengar lagi setelah kepergian gadis muda yang menjadi pewaris utama. Semua sibuk dengan angan, saling menerka siapakah gerangan yang telah berhasil mengubah suasana berubah menjadi tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Kepala keluarga yang duduk di kursi utama, pemilik Resto Kukinawa begitu peka. Suasana yang diselimuti oleh atmosfer yang terasa berat benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

"Ekhm."

Dehaman itu terdengar. Berusaha mengambil alih perhatian seluruh insan yang mengisi ruang makan.

"Mari kita lanjutkan."

Berhasil.

Kini dentingan itu kembali terdengar. Satu pihak diantara mereka merasa kecewa. Bukan karena jamuan makan malam yang tidak memuaskan. Bukan pula karena pelayanannya yang begitu mengecewakan. Tetapi seseorang yang memiliki peran sentral menghilang dari ruangan yang diisi oleh dua keluarga yang terpandang. Mengkin menghancurkan rencana utama yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa harus rela untuk ditunda.

Makanan yang tersaji kini menjadi dingin. Mungkin dua pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan ikut andil dalam hal ini. Tetapi yang lebih dominan adalah mereka yang memiliki tempo lambat dalam menyantap makanan karena sempat tertunda. Benar-benar menghilangkan selera makan mereka yang berada di sayap kiri.

Itu bisa dihangatkan.

Tetapi atmosfer dingin dan terasa sepi ini terasa tidak bisa dikembalikan pada suatu kehangatan seperti pada awal penyambutan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uchiha?"

Sebuah kalimat dengan nada pelan yang masih bisa di dengar pria di hadapannya. Yang kini mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata yang masih mematung di posisinya.

Meskipun mereka berada di luar gerbang utama menuju halaman luas yang banyak di tumbuhi bunga hasil tanam ibunya, cahaya remang-remang dari jalanan sekitar juga cahaya terang menderang yang dihasilkan oleh lampu dari dalam taman itu benar-benar cukup membantu Hinata untuk mengenali siapa pria yang ingin menemuinya.

Uchiha itu berusaha mencuri pandang ke dalam halaman yang banyak terparkir mobil mewah. "Sepertinya sedang ada acara?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata mengikuti arah pandang pria dengan setelan jas dengan kerah tinggi yang menutupi lehernya. Juga sebuah kemeja putih yang dimasukkan kedalam celananya tidak bisa luput dari pandangan Hinata ketika kancing jas itu tidak ada satupun yang terkait satu sama lainnya.

"Begitulah." Hinata menjawab dengan nada malas. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Hinata."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sedikitnya Hinata merasa marah pada pria di depannya yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu acara makan malamnya bersama dengan keluarga dari calon suaminya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Suna demi untuk menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan sebagai penyambutan kedatangan Ayahnya.

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Hei kau bercanda?" Hinata berkata dengan diselingi tawa tak percaya. Dengan tatapan dari sepasang _ruby_ nya yang seolah berkata. 'Kau-gila-Uchiha?'

"Aku tahu acara yang berlangsung di dalam sangat penting." Obsidian itu menatap _ruby _yang menatapnya malas.

Sungguh Hinata merasa marah pada pria di hadapannya.

"Tapi 'hal' ini juga begitu penting Hinata. Ikutlah denganku."

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Hinata berkata demikian sambil membalikkan badan. Bermaksud meninggalkan pria dihadapannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Sedikit banyak perbincangan ini benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_nya.

Namun Hinata tidak bisa melangkah lagi ketika tangan kekar itu menahan pergerakannya dengan menarik tangan kanannya.

Hinata berbalikdengan memberikan tatapan tajam. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari sepasang _ruby_ yang terlihat semakin merah.

Namun Hinata sangat terbelalak ketika tubuh kekar itu berlutut di hadapannya. Memandang ke dalam matanya penuh dengan permohonan dan harapan. Tak pernah Hinata melihat kilatan penuh kelemahan itu di sepasang onyx sewarna angkasa yang menaungi mereka.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria di depannya ini.

"Berdiri."

"Aku memohon padamu Hinata, aku tahu aku egois. Hanya sebentar Hinata, sebentar saja."

"Tidak bisa, di dalam keluargaku sudah-"

"Demi Zuko."

Mata itu semakin terbelalak saja. "Apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang kau harus ikut denganku."

Hinata tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Logikanya terus saja meronta agar turun dari sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan harga mahal yang kini tengah melesat menjauhi kediamannya. Tapi perasannya berontak, hatinya terasa sedikit sesak ketika melihat pria minim ekspresi di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudi ini berlutut di hadapannya dengan tatapan memancarkan permohonan, meminta belas kasihan, membuahkan iba dalam hatinya. Membuatnya diam saja ketika tangan itu membawanya pergi, memasuki mobil yang terparkir rapi di luar gerbang rumahnya.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya pelan. Entah akan semarah apa ayahnya nanti jika tahu putri kesayangannya melarikan diri bersama seorang duda keren meninggalkan acara makan malam bersama keluarga dan tunangannya.

Persepsi negatif akan menyerbu dirinya. Tetapi keadaan Zuko begitu penting bagi Hinata.

Biarlah apapun yang terjadi nanti akan dia urus nanti.

Sekarang ia hanya ingin membuat Zuko lebih baik.

Hinata mengikuti langkah lebar pria di depannya memasuki sebuah halaman yang lebih besar dari halaman di kediamannya. Hinata sedikit terperangah ketika halaman itu dipenuhi oleh bunga _Amaryllis_ yang sangat disukainya.

Ia kembali lagi menatap punggung tegap yang semakin mejauh dari hadapannya karena langkahnya yang cepat. Jalan pria di hadapannya begitu sulit untuk di tebak. Awalnya Hinata kira seseorang seperti Sasuke anti dengan sebuah taman luas yang berisikan bunga-bunga indah yang merekah.

"Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke mengabaikan sambutan serta bungkukkan sopan dari maid yang berdiri di ambang pintu utama rumahnya yang begitu mewah dan megah.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih untuk membalas sapaan gadis yang sepertinya berumur tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Seraya membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum ramah.

Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah tamu di rumah ini, meskipun hanya maid. Hinata harus tetap menghormati dan tidak merendahkannya. Itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibunya.

Oh Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan raut kecewa wanita paruh baya itu ketika melihat putrinya seperti ini.

Setelah Hinata pergi. Senyuman tipis namun samar terukir di bibir mungil maid yang masih meundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata masih mengekor, jarak dari pintu utama menuju lantai dua terasa sangat lama. Hinata berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke yang kini memelankan laju langkah kakinya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak usah difikirkan."

Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata dengan raut wajah panik sangat kentara di wajah ayunya.

Mereka berhenti. Tepat di sebuah pintu berdaun satu berwarna coklat. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, membuat Hinata merasa bingung. Kemudian Sasuke mendorong knop pintu itu pelan, sampai decitan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar.

"Silahkan."

Hinata berjalan, memasuki subuah ruangan itu duluan. Hinata begitu terkejut ketika melihat seorang maid duduk di ranjang dengan Zuko yang terkulai lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

Hinata melangkah cepat, berusaha mendekat. Kulit putihnya sangat pucat. Dahinya berkeringat banyak. Tatapan kekuatiran terpancar dari sepasang _ruby_ yang menatap wajah bocah kecil itu lekat.

Maid itu pamit, membungkuk hormat ketika anggukkan kepala dari Tuannya ditujukan padanya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati ranjang yang kini ada Hinata duduk di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Dia demam. Tidak mau makan, dan..."

Hinata menatap manik obsidian itu lekat, mulai tidak suka dengan Sasuke yang menahan kalimatnya. "Terus mengigaukan namamu, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam sudah semakin larut. Terbukti dari jalanan yang semakin sepi. Hanya ada segelintiran kendaraan saja yang melintasi jalanan yang biasanya ramai.

Jam berapa sekarang? Hinata menebak-nebak jawaban akan pertanyaan yang terus berkecamuk di fikirannya.

Dia menatap jalanan sekitar, sedikit merasa takut ketika hendak pulang ke rumahnya di ujung persimpangan jalan yang sedang dia dan Sasuke lalui saat ini.

Entah apa yang akan keluarganya lakukan padanya, entah apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya atas tindakkan tidak terpelajar yang ia tunjukkan ketika menghilang begitu saja dari ruang makan tanpa pamit kepada seluruh keluarganya maupun keluarga tunangannya.

"Terimakasih Hinata."

Hinata menatap pemuda yang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya. Cahaya yang dipancarkan dari dalam mobil yang kini tengah di tumpanginya membuatnya menahan nafas ketika melihat paras rupawan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Seorang pria tampan dengan penampilan yang menambahnya semakin terlihat rupawan.

"A-ah y-ya." Hinata gelagapan ketika sepasang batu hitam itu menatapnya yang tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan pria itu.

Hinata lekas mengalihkan pandang pada jalanan yang terlewati, menyajikan pemandangan tak begitu jelas karena penyinaran seadanya dari lampu jalanan.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Sasuke?"

Hinata tidak memakai jam. Di pergelangan tangannya bertengger beberapa buah gelang berwarna perak yang terlihat cantik dan serasi yang dipadu dengan kulit putihnya yang seolah bersinar.

"Sebelas."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kasar. Terlalu lama ia pergi dari rumahnya.

Ia tidak ingat waktu ketika menyuapi Zuko makan dan membacakannya cerita pengantar tidur. Raut keceriaan dan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari sepasang obsidian serupa dengan milik ayahnya membuat Hinata merasa bahagia.

Logikanya kembali bermain. Terus menyalahkan tindakan senonohnya yang tanpa fikir panjang. Kembali terlintas di benaknya bayangan keluarganya dan keluarga pasangannya yang akan menatap kecewa kearahnya. Hinata merasa sangat resah.

"Biar aku menjelaskan pada Keluargamu."

"_Iie_."

Itu merupakan ide yang sangat buruk.

Akan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab."

_Deg._

Hinata merasa aneh. Dia merasa pusing, mungkin karena efek angin malam yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang saat itu hanya mengenakan dress di bawah lutut dengan lengan pendek.

"T-tidak usah, a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada keluargaku."

"Hinata."

Hinata merasa bingung dengan pemandangan yang berada di sampingnya seolah tidak bergerak lagi. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangan pada kaca depan mobilnya.

_Shit._

Rupanya ia sudah sampai dan tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke, bermaksud untuk berterimakasih dan berpamitan pada pria itu.

Tetapi dia merasakan panas di pipinya ketika obsidian itu menatapnya lekat, menatap ke dalam _ruby_ yang entah di sadari atau tidak balas menatapnya. Sejenak Hinata mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Benar-benar sempurna dengan ketampanan jauh dari kata biasa.

Lama mereka berpandangan. Hingga jarak diantara mereka menipis, tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata.

_Ini salah._

Hinata mulai tersadar ketika sapuan nafas hangat itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang semakin memerah saja.

Hinata memundurkan wajahnya ke posisi semula. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi ia lebih mengetahui bahwa tindakkannya ini adalah suatu kesalahan.

"T-terimakasih banyak Sasuke."

Hinata bersiap membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. "Hati-hati ya." Hinata tersenyum manis yang di hadiahi anggukkan kepala oleh Uchiha yang sedang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Hinata masih mematung dan berdiri. Seakan mengantar kepergian Sasuke yang perlahan menarik tuas mobilnya dan menjalankannya menjauhi tempat di mana Hinata berdiri. Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika mobil itu sudah tidak dapat lagi di lihat oleh retina matanya yang bulat.

"Kemana saja kau...?"

Hinata membeku, enggan untuk membalikkan badannya yang seolah menegang. Suara baritone yang teramat sangat dikenalinya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat dan jantungnya memompa dengan kecepatan yang tidak sewajarnya.

Hinata berbalik, menatap pemuda itu tengah bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Bersandar pada pagar rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Manik _jade_ itu nampak setelah kelopak matanya membebaskannya. Memandang tajam kearah Hinata yang lidahnya seolah kelu tak dapat mengeluarkan jawaban atas pembelaan.

"Hinata."

_Gaara._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shila** : Hontou ni arigatou ^^ terimakasih sudah mau menunggu. Zuko bayangkan aja kaya Sasuke yang masih unyu-unyu. Itu loh yang masih suka di gendong Itachi :D sekali lagi terimakasih ya ^^

**Hinataholic** : Saya ga bisa jawab, nanti malah akan membuat ceritanya semakin tidak seru, hehe ^^

**Guest** : Sengaja ^^ #dibakar. Semua ada alasannya kok, jangan kuatir.

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, terimakasih untuk siapapun (tanpa terkecuali) yang udah baca apalagi fav, review, follow fanfic ini.

Saya membutuhkan masukan buat fic ini. Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian, saran, bahkan kritik juga boleh lah, asal semuanya masuk akal aja pasti saya terima dengan senang hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya demi keberhasilan di fanfic ini.

ありがとう

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 28 Mei 2014_


	5. Relationship

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari ****© Someiyoshino Amari**

**Sabaku No Gaara &amp; Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typos.**

* * *

_Four_

_Escape_

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata masih mematung dan berdiri. Seakan mengantar kepergian Sasuke yang perlahan menarik tuas mobilnya dan menjalankannya menjauhi tempat di mana Hinata berdiri. Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika mobil itu sudah tidak dapat lagi di lihat oleh retina matanya yang bulat._

"_Kemana saja kau...?"_

_Hinata membeku, enggan untuk membalikkan badannya yang seolah menegang. Suara baritone yang teramat sangat dikenalinya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat dan jantungnya memompa dengan kecepatan yang tidak sewajarnya._

_Hinata berbalik, menatap pemuda itu tengah bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Bersandar pada pagar rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada._

_Manik jade itu nampak setelah kelopak matanya membebaskannya. Memandang tajam kearah Hinata yang lidahnya seolah kelu tak dapat mengeluarkan jawaban atas pembelaan._

"_Hinata."_

_Gaara._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Five – Relationship_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Matanya menatap datar ke arah lampu duduk dengan nyala seadanya. Ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi tengkurap.

Berkali-kali Hinata menghembuskan nafas kasar yang terasa berat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua, namun matanya masih enggan untuk terpejam walau hanya sebentar saja. Hari yang begitu panjang dan terasa lelah dapat dirasakan Hinata, walaupun demikian matanya enggan terpejam untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

Semua karena fikirannya yang terus saja menebak akan hal yang ia terima dua jam sebelumnya.

Di dalam fikirannya terus bertanya-tanya. Hatinya kian resah dan logikanya tidak bisa berasumsi. Semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah Hinata fikirkan. Semua terasa berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia persepsikan.

Semua terasa janggal.

Kenapa?

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang keluarganya sembunyikan?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kemana saja kau? Hinata?"

"A-aku..." suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokkannya yang sekan kering. Kepalanya terasa pusing dengan berbagai spekulasi dan pembelaan yang akan Hinata layangkan.

Pemuda itu mendekat. Tangannya yang semula menyilang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku mengkuatirkanmu, Sayang."

Manik _ruby_ itu terus saja bergerak-gerak. Berusaha mencari ketenangan agar bisa mengeluarkan sebuah alasan yang bisa menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya yang kini benar-benar berada di posisi yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku, mengunjungi teman."

Kening Gaara berkerut.

Hinata merasa takut.

Matanya terpejam. Ia sudah merasa pasrah dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut tunangannya. Toh ini semua adalah salahnya, jadi ia tidak akan membantah semua macam tuduhan yang mengarah padanya jika memang itu benar adanya.

Sepasang tangan kekar itu merangkul tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Hinata membuka matanya dengan paksa.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Bukan sebuah bentakkan atau tuduhan, bukan pula sebuah tamparan yang Hinata dapatkan Melainkan sebuah...

_Pelukan?_

"Kau dingin Hinata."

Suara pemuda di hadapannya terasa lembut dan menyejukkan. Membuat Hinata tidak menolak dan merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehangatan yang pemuda itu berikan.

Sungguh Hinata tidak mengerti.

Kenapa tingkah polah pria tampan yang berada di sekitarnya sulit untuk di tebak? Bahkan snagat sulit untuk Hinata mengerti.

Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya. Menatap sepasang mata yang balas menatapnya. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Sapuaan hangat dari nafas pemuda itu bisa Hinata rasakan. Tubuh mereka yang merapat tak bisa ditembus oleh dinginnya angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

Hinata memejamkan mata.

Kecupan itu mendarat pelan di puncak kepalanya. Sejenak Hinata merasa heran, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membalas pelukan pemuda bersurai merah yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Aa.. aku harus segera pulang."

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Dan berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah mobil _Sport_ yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Gaara melepas tautan jari yang terjalin diantara keduanya. Lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah marun yang sangat terlihat berkelas.

"Hati-hati."

Hinata berseru ketika mobil itu melesat cepat menjauhi taman. Menembus jalanan gelap menuju rumahnya yang berjarak jauh dari kediaman Hinata.

Hinata melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya yang pintu utamanya masih terbuka.

Sejenak lupa dengan beragam rentetan kejadian yang sungguh jauh dari perkiraannya di hari ini.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Seruan yang sama dari suara yang berbeda mampu membuat Hinata kembali mematung dan membeku dalam langkahnya yang terasa berat walau semula terasa sangat ringan tanpa beban.

"Hinata siapa yang kau temui?!"

Seruan itu kembali terdengar. Pertanyaan bernada dingin yang keluar dari mulut seorang ayah yang sangat Hinata hormati.

Hinata berjalan mendekat menuju ruangan keluarga yang sofanya sudah di isi oleh beberapa anggota keluarga lainnya.

Hinata bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata coklat sang ayah yang menatapnya tajam.

Hinata merasa sangat kecil ketika berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan seluruh pandangan orang-orang yang mengisi ruangan tersebut tertuju kepadanya yang menunduk dalam.

"Jawab!"

Hinata terkesiap ketika bentakkan itu terdengar menggelegar di tengah ruangan yang begitu sepi walau seluruh anggota keluarga menghadiri dan menyaksikan itu.

"A-aku mengunjungi s-seorang teman, A-ayah."

"Teman? Dimana fikiran jernihmu Hinata!"

Asuma berdiri nyalang. Tangannya mengepal. Hinata hanya menunduk semakin dalam, siap dengan kemungkinan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Berpuluh-puluh pembelaan sungguh telah Hinata susun sedari perjalan pulang dari rumah Uchiha yang membuatnya menghilang dari makan malam tersebut.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa Hinata sampaikan ketika tengah berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang sedang kalap.

"Kau mempermalukan ayah!"

Hinata merasa semakin kecil ketika tubuh tegap nan tinggi Asuma berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Tatap mata orang yang sedang berbicara padamu Hinata!" Pria itu menganggat dagu Hinata dengan paksa. Menampakkan _ruby_ yang setengah berkaca-kaca dengan cahayanya yang meredup.

"Asuma!"

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan bengis suaminya terhadap putrinya yang baru saja pulang dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Diam. Kau selalu saja membelanya, Kurenai."

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya!"

Sungguh wanita paruh baya yang menyandang status sebagai ibu dari seorang Hinata merasa tidak terima dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Menepis tangan Asuma kasar dan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Kalian terlalu kekanak-kanakkan."

Suara baritone yang terdengar berwibawa membungkam semua suara yang semula terdengar bersahutan.

"Dinginkan kepalamu Asuma, berikan Hinata kesempatan untuk menjelaskan."

Kurenai menatap sinis ke arah suaminya yang masih menatap tajam Hinata yang menunduk. Wanita paruh baya itu membawa Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di sampingnya. Mengelus rambut biru yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya. "Ceritakan semuanya sayang." Ucap Kurenai berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"A-aku pergi dengan seorang teman." Suara Hinata yang nyaris menyerupai cicitan bisa terdengar jelas oleh semua penghuni ruangan itu yang terasa sepi.

"Aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena-" Hinata menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Mencoba mengambil oksigen yang bisa mengurasa sedikit sesak di dadanya ketika dia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Siapa temanmu itu?" Asuma mulai tidak sabar.

"Dia seorang Uchiha."

Hinata bisa menemukan raut keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas di setiap wjah orang-orang yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tidak terkecuali ayahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelah perkataan yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Hinata yang tanpa kegagapan mengubah semuanya.

Semua menjadi terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pusing dapat dirasakan menyerang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpuknya asal.

Lampu di atas nakas masih menyala, dan tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Namun dari celah tirai itu Hinata bisa melihat mentari yang sudah mulai menampakkan diri. Sedikit dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, mencoba mengambil weker di samping lampu duduk yang mulai dia matikan.

Hinata merasa terkejut ketika jam weker di tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"_Shit_!."

Hinata mengumpat.

Lekaslah dia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya setelah membuka tirai yang langsung diserbu oleh puluhan cahaya yang menerangi kamarnya.

Mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu yang singkat untuk menjalankan ritual mandi 'pagi'nya di hari ini. Dia sekilas melihat kembali sang waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas. Lalu melangkah menuju lemari yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mengambil baju bergaya kasual.

Lantas mengenakannya lalu berhenti sebentar di meja rias. Hanya polesan bedak yang tipis juga lipbalm berwarna natural yang dia pakai sebagai riasannya di hari ini.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju lantai bawah setelah mengambil sebuah kunci yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasurnya.

Hinata menuruni tangga. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika melewati ruangan keluarga. Disana ada Ayah dan Ibunya yang tengah duduk dan berbicara.

"Hinata."

Panggilan ibunya berhasil menghentikan langkah cepat Hinata, dan membalikkan posisi badannya menjadi menghadap ibunya yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Y-ya?"

Hinata jauh dalam hatinya berdoa dan terus saja berharap agar dia tidak gagap dan terlihat canggung atas kejadian semalam yang mencuri waktu tidurnya.

"Maaf _Kaa-san_ tidak membangunkanmu, kau terlihat lelah."

"A-ah ya, tidak apa-apa."

Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kau belum sarapan Hinata?"

"Ah! Y-ya belum."

Ia merasa terkejut ketika pertanyaan itu mengalun dengan suara baritone plus pemiliknya yang mengarahkan sepasang matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?"

"Aku harus segera pergi ke Restoran, mereka akan sangat membutuhkanku disana, _Otou-sama_."

"Kau pekerja keras. _Tou-san_ bangga padamu Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum penuh kecanggungan.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, dengan tangan yang di penuhi oleh warna putih dari terigu yang berserakan dan sedikit berjatuhan pada lantai marmer tepat di samping kakinya yang berbalut sepatu simpel, Hinata menatap ke arah pintu. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh, namun sahabat pirangnya masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Di pagi hari menjelang siang seperti ini banyak pesanan yang menginginkan kue manis serupa pastri, namun sang koki handal nampaknya masih belum kembali. Sehingga Hinata harus repot-repot turun tangan dengan bawahannya yang lain.

Meskipun berisik dan kadang celotehannya membuat kesal, Hinata tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa Naruto memanglah salah satu koki yang sangat diandalkan.

Dalam menekuni pekerjannya itu Hinata terus saja menyimpan harapan bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar datang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Sesuatu yang menghantam punggungnya dengan keras terasa dingin. Hembusan nafas yang tak beraturan seolah menjadi pengiring. Atas suatu kejadian yang membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri dengan keringat dingin.

Nafasnya tak karuan. Timbre yang di timbulkan begitu beragam. Kakinya tidak bisa melangkah mundur. Dalam gelap itu ia yakin, ia sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak aman.

"Ah!" pekikan itu menggema ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram hebat kepalanya.

"Jangan nakal sayang." Suara itu mengalun lembut, suara seorang wanita yang begitu asing dan membuatnya merasakan pusing.

Perlahan, energi dalam dirinya seolah terkikis oleh rasa sakit yang di rasakan kepalanya. Cengkraman itu semakin kuat saja.

"L-lepas," Nyaris seperti cicitan, terlalu sulit untuk bersuara. Matanya berkilat nyalang, berusaha menatap tajam seorang yang memperlakukannya dengan kejam. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh ingin menghancurkan kepalanya.

Dari sebuah celah pintu yang terbuka ia dapat melihat cahaya. Sepasang matanya mencoba menerka, berusaha melihat sekitar kala kepalanya hampir kehabisan daya untuk merekam suasana.

Gaunnya merah. Tangan wanita yang menyentuh kepalanya terasa dingin. Matanya yang terasa berat, hampir terpejam seiring dengan rasa sakit yang terus saja menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan keras ia ingin melihat potret wajah seorang yang telah berlaku demikian. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lamat-lamat. Namun kepingan peristiwa itu seolah terurai menjadi kepingan puzel yang berhamburan. Kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah bunyi yang tidak terlalu nyaring terdengar seiring dengan kerlip yang berada pada layarnya.

Lampu duduk yang ia nyalakan membantunya untuk mampu melihat handphone yang ia letakkan di atas nakas di sisi lain.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih separuh, dan keringat dingin yang seakan membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya juga kepalanya yang terasa pening membuatnya terasa kesulitan membaca sederetan pesan email yang seseorang di sana kirimkan padanya.

Dengan sedikit gerakan cepat ia mengambil remot pendingin ruangan, menyalakannya dengan kecematan mendekati maksimal dan mengenyahkan selimut yang seakan tak hangat lagi. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk duduk di tepian ranjang.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sebelum menguap cukup lebar. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika menyentuh sederet angka dalam ponselnya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya sebelumj benar-benar terfokus pada pesan yang tertera di handphone canggihnya.

From : Shikamaru

Jam 2 di apartemenku

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Berkali ia ingin berteriak frustasi karena ini.

Ia menyalakan lampu di seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Hingga mendistorsikan suasana dari gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang.

Ia arahkan pandangan matanya yang memiliki riwayat mata minus ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung jauh dari jangkauannya.

Masih pukul setengah dua pagi.

Mungkin ada waktu beberapa menit untuknya bersiap, tak buruk bukan apabila terlambat? Daripada tidak mendatangi undangan sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Debaman pintu terdengar begitu kentara di kala dini hari seperti ini. Dengan rambut yang di kuncir kudanya juga mata yang berkaca mata dengan pakaian kasual Hinata berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Oi santai saja Nona." Seorang berambut nanas yang tengah duduk di sopa berwarna marun memutar matanya bosan seraya mematikan rokok pada asbak di sampingnya.

"Aku akan menamparmu kalau ini tidak penting."

Pemuda bermata hitam itu berdiri dengan santainya.

"Kau tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu. Aku bukan orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan dengan membangunkan seorang gadis di tengah malam-"

"Dini hari." Potong Hinata cepat.

"Ya terserah." Ia menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tak gatal.

"Hinata?" Seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari pintu lain berseru dengan tangan memegang sebuah gelas berisi minuman berwarna pekat yang isinya tengah kandas setengahnya saja.

"Oi Sikamaru kenapa kau membawa gadisku kemari?"

"Dia datang sendiri." Sikamaru mengarahkan jempol tangan kirinya ke arah Hinata dengan mengangkat bahunya yang lemas dan mata yang malas.

"Hai Gaara, kau di undang juga?" Hinata berjalan santai ke tengah ruangan dimana Gaara berdiri setelah meletakkan gelas kopi nya di meja bundar di tengah ruangan.

"Kapan kau tiba?" Hinata menatap lembut manik jamrud lewat kaca tembus pandang yang dikenakannya yang menatapnya intens. Sepasang tangan lembut itu menangkup wajah tampan Gaara yang terlihat kelelahan.

Ini kesempatan. Dan Gaara pun tak tinggal diam. Menepiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua, tangan kanannya menarik lembut dagu Hinata, dan tangan lain mengeratkan sentuhan lembut penuh kehangatan di pinggang Hinata yang ramping. Hinata tersenyum menggoda, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Oi aku mengundang kalian bukan untuk kepentingan romansa."

Gara mendecak tanda tak suka sebelum mendorong Hinata untuk menjauhinya.

"Baiklah Tuan, apa masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya ini belum jelas, tetapi aku menemukan kejanggalan lain di kasus yang tengah kita selidiki." Shikamaru mulai memasuki topik utama.

"Mereka mengincar keluarga tunanganmu, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Semua itu mengganggumu Hinata?"

Ia memijat pelipisnya seraya berdesah lembut sebelum menatap sepasang jamrud yang menatapnya lekat. "Kurasa begitu."

Telapak tanganyang lebih besar dari miliknya meremas tangan putih itu lembut.

"Apa yang kau kuatirkan sayang? Aku akan selalu bersamamu, di sisimu."

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata terpaku pada sepasang batu hijau yang menampakkan keindahan.

"Aku harap Shikamaru keliru." Seraya berkata demikian Hinata lantas mengusap-usap kulit bahunya karena kedinginan. Terpaan angin malam yang tenang, berhembus menusuk tubuh yang tanpa balutan kehangatan.

"Itu mustahil."

Hinata mengiyakan.

Tidak mungkin ahli strategi di Kepolisian semacam Shikamaru mampu keliru, rasanya itu mustahil.

"Kurasa bukti yang Shikamaru tunjukkan satu tahun lalu benar-benar tepat."

"Itu sudah berlalu Gaara, tidak menutup kemungkinan 'dia' berbalik mengincar keluargaku."

"Tapi apa yang mereka inginkan dari keluargamu? Maksudku, hei!"

Gaara berseru, tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika sepasang tangan gadis itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Gemerlap lampu kota mampu Gaara lihat. Berkelip indah di bawah naungan angkasa kelam yang berbanding terbalik dengan keindahan, seakan mengerikan.

"Aku kedinginan." Hinata berkata diakhiri dengan tawa manja yang membuat Gaara tersenyum menggoda.

"Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku," Gaara berusaha melepas pelukan itu.

Namun Hinata tidak mau kalah, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya.

"Begini saja, tetap begini."

Cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang dari lampu yang berada di atas mereka, lampu bercahaya putih di balkon kamar Gaara. Gaara bersikeras ingin membawa Hinata ke rumahnya, tidak mendengarkan semua ocehan Hinata yang berisikan penolakan yang kadang di sertai dengan umpatakn ketika Gaara bersikap seenaknya kepadanya, seperti menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan erat yang meninggalkan bekas merah. Ataupun membanting pintu kamarnya dan mendorong Hinata hingga tersungkur ke atas ranjang king size yang dominan berwarna gelap milik tunangannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Hinata tidak mengumpat ataupun merasa emosi.

Karena ia tahu, Gaara begitu mengkuatirkannya.

Terbukti dengan raut wajahnya yang menegang ketika Shikamaru menuturkan hasil analisanya selama beberapa bulan.

Karena Gaara begitu mencintainya. Hinata tahu dan ia merasa bahagia atas itu.

"Kau takut."

Gaara berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata dengan suara yang begitu menggoda. Suara baritone yang empuk di dengar, Hinata terkadang sangat ingin mendengarkan Gaara menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Mungkin ia akan mimpi indah sampai terbangun.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Meremas kaos berlengan tiga perempat yang kekasihnya kenakan. Dari sikapnya yang demikian, Gaara tahu Hinata tidak menampik atas tuduhan yang ia berikan.

"Dengar sayang." Masih di depan telinga Hinata Gaara berbicara. Menjalarkan hawa panas yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata, membuatnya nyaman juga merona karenanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Bahkan tidak hanya untuk menyentuhmu Hinata."

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara dengan tempo detakan jantung yang teratur. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang merasakan jantungnya memompa berkali lipat dari biasanya. Detakan tak beraturan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau berjanji?" Hinata menengadah tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap sepasang mata yang juga menatapnya. Sangat menyenangkan sekali ketika hembusan angin yang berdesir di antara mereka berdua tak mampu mendobrak benteng kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan. Sentuhan yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata yang kini menengadah. Hinata mengangguk ala bocah umur sepuluh tahunan. Begitu imut di mata Gaara yang saat itu juga ingin menghabisi Hinata. Apalagi guratan berwarna merah muda di pipinya, andai Hinata bukan anak dari seorang komandan kepolisian, mungkin Gaara tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

Hidung bangir Gaara menelusuri pipi tirus Hinata yang terasa dingin, tangannya bermain. Menyentuh tengkuk Hinata yang tak tertutupi sehelai rambutpun karena rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda.

Hinata berusaha untuk berontak, mencoba melepaskan dekapan yang semakin mengerat di pinggangnya. Berkali kali bibirnya mencium pipinya. Ciuman penuh dengan gelora yang seolah ingin membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Hinata merasa lelah. Ia akan pasrah saja apapun yang akan Gaara lakukan padanya. Mungkin akan berakhir dengan ia yang kehabisan udara, atau bajunya yang berantakkan. Terserah saja apa yang mau Gaara lakukan padanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Sangat erat.

Ia mampu merasakan bibir lembab pemuda itu yang kini mencium sudut bibirnya lembut. Cukup lama.

Lalu sentuhan itu tak ia rasakan lagi.

Bahkan sepasang tangan Gaara yang berada di tengkuk dan pinggangnya pun tak mampu ia rasakan lagi keberadaannya.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Suguhan wajah Gaara yang menahan tawa membuatnya menampakkan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu itu benar-benar lucu Hinata. Aku tidak akan menerkammu, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan seperti tadi?"

Dan wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah . Oh jadi ia yang memejamkan mata begitu erat membuat Gaara tertawa? Menertawai kekonyolannya?

Menyebalkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan menidurimu sampai kau benar-benar menjadi istriku." Gaara kembali berbisik di telinga Hinata yang kini memerah serupa warna pipinya.

_Sial._

"_Urusai_!"

Hinata mendorong Gaara yang tanpa pertahanan, dorongan penuh tenaga kemarahan karena tidak terima atas ejekan yang Gaara layangkan. Dorongan itu berefek besar hingga punggung Gaara menyentuh pagar pembatas di balkonnya. Gaara sedikit mengaduh karenanya.

Dan Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbalik arah.

"Blam."

Satu debaman pelan di pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar Gaara ia tutup dengan sedikit dorongan keras. Namun tidak lebih kerasa dari apa yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Cklek."

Bunyi kunci yang di putar menyadarkan Gaara. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju pintu yang tembus pandang. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mendorong knop pintunya namun tak berhasil.

Hinata dengan wajah menyebalkannya menampakkan senyum mematikan yang membuat Gaara tersadar bahwa Hinata benar-benar kejam.

"Sayang, tolong bukakan pintunya."

"Tidak akan."

"Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari pintu kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Gaara ketika pemuda itu berteriak. Lalu terkikik, tawa penuh kenistaan yang membuat Gaara semakin merasa terpojok.

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku lupa menaruh kuncinya." Hinata berkata dengan nada di buat-buat seolah benar-benar kebingungan dan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Hinata jangan bercanda." Gaara mendesis dengan wajah yang sudah sangat tidak bersahabat lagi.

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan menghabiskan sisa malammu di sana sayangku." Hinata berkata lalu melirik jam yang berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur kekasihnya.

"Hanya dua jam." Lalu Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan pose moe yang mampu membuat Gaara merasa sangat kesal sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Gaara-_kun_."

Lalu Hinata berlalu, merebahkan diri di kasur yang masih rapi tanpa mematikan lampunya terlebih dahulu. ia terbaring nyaman dengan selimut tebal juga bantal yang empuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang merasa mengambil langkah salah karena telah menertawai Hinata hingga harus berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah menggeliat pelan.

Hinata benar-benar keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Gaara-_kun_." Ucapnya dengan nada memelas juga raut bersalah di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali Hinata."

"Tapi kau belum memaafkanku." Hinata masih menatap seorang pemuda tampan berjas hitam yang duduk di kursi kemudi mobil mewah berwarna gelap.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku merasa bersalah." Hinata kini menatap pemandangan yang bergerak dengan cepat di samping tempat duduknya saat ini. Kaca mobil berlapiskan kaca film yang terbuat dari logam mulia yang harganya di taksir ratusan juta.

"Aku kira Gaara-_kun_ tidak akan bekerja hari ini, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur di luar."

"Aku tidak tidur Hinata." Jawab Gaara cepat.

"Tetap saja,"

"Apa?" nampaknya Gaara mulai senang dengan perdebatan kecil yang mereka jalin.

"Sudahlah Gaara-_kun_."

"Bukannya kau yang memulai Hinata?" Di akhiri dengan seringaian super cool dengan guratan ketampanan di atas rata-rata Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya yang membuat Hinata secara tidak langsung telah terpojokkan. Licik sekali.

"Kau hanya membuatku merasa semakin bersalah saja." Tanpa menoleh Hinata berkata dengan nada rendah yang sarat akan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya sayang." Gaara tersenyum penuh dengan kehangatan kepada Hinata yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat di artikan.

Kemudian Hinata terkikik hingga memeluk lengan kiri kekasihnya yang bebas dari kemudi. "Aku menyayangi Gaara-_kun_." Ungkapan manja di pagi hari bagaikan sebuah sarapan nikmat yang Gaara dapatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Walau dengan nada nadar, namun Hinata masih mampu mendengar perasaan penuh di tiap rangkaian katanya. Terselip rasa yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin ku buatkan sesuatu untuk sarapanmu?"

"Aku sangat menginginkannya tapi," Gaara menahan kalimatnya sambil melirik jam berwarna hitam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak punya waktu."

Hinata mendesah halus. Ia sangat mengkuatirkan kekasihnya karnea mereka sama sekali belum sarapan pagi ini. Setelah bersiap mereka segera berangkat. Waktu yang memburu tak sedikitpun memberikan celah pada mereka barang untuk menyantap roti dengan selai moka saja. Jangankan itu, teh panas saja tidak mereka dapatkan.

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak rela.

Kemudian Gaara kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat resto tempat kekasihnya bekerja.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" Dalam tempat kemudi, di depan setir yang siap ia kemudikan. Di samping jendela yang terbuka Gaara kembali menyambung kata dengan kekasihnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Kurasa."

"Semoga kau punya waktu untuk makan siang bersamaku." Di akhir kalimatnya Hinata tersenyum. Walau sebenarnya Gaara tahu, Hinata berusaha untuk menahannya dari tempat itu.

"Ku harap begitu."

Namun Gaara tak punya waktu, ia memiliki segudang pekerjan di kantornya. Ia haruslah profesional, mengatur waktu dalam hari nya dengan tepat. Antara pekerjaan juga urusan romansa yang terkadang ia merutuki kenapa waktu bersama Hinata seolah semakin sedikit ia miliki.

"Hati-hati sayang."

"Aa... aku pergi, Hinata."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tangannya ia biarkan menyilang di depan dada dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Bawahan yang telah bekerja sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di sini benar-benar terampil. Sejenak ia terpukau dengan hasil kerja mereka yang benar-benar profesional. Mungkin bagi mereka, memasak adalah bagian terpenting dalam keseharian mereka. Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi Hinata juga.

Namun ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat pemandangan yang di mana di antara kerumunan para pekerja tidak ada seseornag berambut pirang, koki pastry yang biasanya selalu paling bersemangat juga paling banyak bicara dan berisik, oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah karyawannya yang paling mencolok di antara semuanya. Warna kuning itu hilang dari retina matanya.

Berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah ayahnya beberapa hari lalu, hingga saat ini masih belum kembali. Hinata benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya. Dapur terasa sepi tanpa celotehan konyolnya yang bisa mengocok perut bahkan terkadang membuat orang semacam Aburame Shino tersenyum, meski tipis sih. Si koki penuh talenta yang menekuni bidang pasta.

Kemudian dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang di kenakannya ia melangkah menuju tangga yang berada di ujung lorong. Menaiki setiap undakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk di naiki. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong seragamnya.

Menaiki tangga dengan waktu yang relatif singkat hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berdaun satu yang menjadi pembatas antara tempatnya saat ini dengan sebuah ruangan yang berada di seberang pintu itu. Ruangan mewah yang kakeknya persiapkan khusus untuknya.

Ruangan kerjanya.

Menutup pintu lalu berlalu menuju sebuah kursiyang berada di samping jendela besar yang kacanya ia biarkan terbuka begitu saja. Mengambil benda elektronik yang selalu setia berada di tempatnya lalu menekan beberapa angka hingga terdengar nada tunggu di seberang.

"Yo moshi-moshi." Bahkan Hinata sampai hars menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon yang ia pegang. Sapaan dari seberang terlalu bising di telinganya.

"Baka Naruto."

"Yo Hinata-chan? Kau merindukanku? Haha."

Hinata merasa sangat menyesal telah menelpon sahabatnya yang benar-benar berisik, bahkan tawanya di sambungan telepon saja masih sama kerasnya dengan tawa aslinya.

"Baka! Kemana saja kau?"

"Eh? Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku mengunjungi _Tou-san_ku di Amegakure. Apa kau lupa Hinata?"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja begitu."

"Ehehe, gomen gomen." Tawa kali ini lebih renyah juga lebih pelan dari tawa yang semula. "Tapi ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan disini Hinata." Sambungnya.

"Urusan apa?" Entah sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi seseorang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

"E-eto aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Hinata. Gomen."

"Aa.. ya aku mengerti." Hinata mengangguk, merasa malu sendiri. "Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah aku tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Satu minggu?"

"Kurasa lebih."

"Baiklah. Ku pastikan ketika kau kembali kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

"Oy oy Hinata!"

Lalu Hinata menaruh telepon itu ke tempatnya semula setelah mematikan sambungan dengan tergesa. Terlalu lama berbicara dengan Naruto membuatnya merasakan tidak nyaman di daerah telinganya.

Ia memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia harus turun tangan menyelesaikan pesanan pastry yang selalu lebih banyak pada pagi hari.

"Naruto _baka_." Ia mengumpat entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit yang biru dengan di hiasi sedikit corak putih menjadi atapnya saat ini. Berjalan dengan santai di atas trotoar padat karena orang-orang sibuk yang ikut berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dengan pakaian yang sedikit 'berbeda' ia terlihat begitu mencolok di antara pejalan kaki lainnya.

Hanya dress selutut berwarna tocsa juga bleazer masa kini yang tengah jadi trend anak muda yang di kenakannya. Juga sepatu berhak yang cukup tinggi menjadi alas kakinya. Sesekali ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hanya jam mungil berwarna perak yang di sandingkan dengan bermacam gelang yang pas untuk ia kenakan.

Mobil yang ia simpan di tempat parkiran di ujung jalan mengharuskannya berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Melangkah menapaki trotoar hingga akhirnya menyebrangi jalan.

Di tangannya sudah menenteng beberapa buah kantong berisikan makanan yang di dapatnya dari sebuah swalayan sebrang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan ketika ia kembali memasuki parkiran.

Kantong yang ia bawa di taruhnya begitu saja di samping kursi kemudi yang di dudukinya. Menarik tuas perlahan hingga mobil yang di kendarainya melesat membelah keramaian yang terkadang di penuhi oleh kemacetan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan yang begitu membosankan ia terus saja sibuk dengan angan. Siluet bocah berumur lima tahunan menghampiri mimpinya di malam ini. Keadaan terakhir kali yang ia temui adalah, bocah itu tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan dahi yang terasa begitu panas.

Keadaan yang tidak sedang baik-baik saja itu membuatnya iba, terlebih ia belum lagi melihat Zuko semenjak malam itu. Rasa bersalah menyusupi hatinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan yang masih ia ingat arahnya, iya terus saja menyetir dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Membelah jalanan yang semula ramai beralih menjadi sepi ketika ia memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan elit di pertigaan yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Setelah memasuki komplek perumahan ini, ia mampu mengontrol kecepatan mobilnya berada di kilometer normal. Dengan sedikit rasa bingung ia mencari sebuah rumah yang hanya baru pertama kali ia singgahi di malam hari. Beruntunglah ia mempunyai ingatan baik hingga tak perlu kesulitan ketika ia telah memasuki pemukiman itu.

Satu kali putaran tepat di kunci mobilnya, ia mematikan mesin sebelum melakukan itu. Lantar bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang begitu nyaman. Di liriknya sebuah kantong yang terongok di samping tempat duduknya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lantas menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari mobilnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinataholic** : Maafkan saya, tapi itulah tujuan saya membuat jalan ceritanya seperti ini ^^ terimakasih atas reviewnya, saya senang meliat nama kamu di kotak review ^6^ hehe

**jeje chan** : Trimakasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini ^^ Terimakasih atas pemberitahuan kamu, tapi saya punya alasan kok kenapa tidak menulis nama menggunakan sufix seperti kun-san-chan atau apapun itu. Mungkin banyak juga nama yang saya gunakan sufix. Tetapi itu kan sufix, bisa digunakan atau tidak. Saya tidak menggunakan sufix –kun atau –san kepada Uchiha, karena disini Hinata sudah merasa akrab sama Sasuke. Toh sufix kadang gak berlaku buat orang terdekat kan? Malah mereka sering memanggil nama kecilnya saja. Itu jawaban dari saya ^^. Pengetahuan kamu emang pantes di acungi jempol, memang benar Hinata di manga-anime nya bukan bermata ruby, satu kali lagi saya katakan, itu ada maksud dantujuan tertentu. Kasarnya sih untuk mendalami peran #dor :D terimakasih atas reviewnya, bener-bener membangun (y)

**chan** : Hwaaa dan saya memaafkan kamu :D saya juga sebenernya pengen update kilat tapi kesibukan di dunia nyata itu benar-benar tidak bisa di hindari T.T terimakasih banyak buat semangatnya :D

**Buat yang login review, saya akan balas nanti, tenang saja minna ^^**

.

.

.

Saya sangat yakin di chapter inilah karakter-karakter yang saya pinjem dari MasKis bener-bener sudah mencapai tingkatan OOC. maafkan saya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, terimakasih untuk siapapun (tanpa terkecuali) yang udah baca apalagi fav, review, follow fanfic ini.

Saya membutuhkan masukan buat fic ini. Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian, saran, bahkan kritik juga boleh lah, asal semuanya masuk akal aja pasti saya terima dengan senang hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya demi keberhasilan di fanfic ini.

ありがとう

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 11 Juni 2014_


End file.
